My take on Dramione xXx
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: PreWar. Draco and Hermione have a secret relationship. Draco doesnt have the dark mark.He works as a spy for the order. Only he, Hermione, Dumbledore & Minerva know. He & Mione frinds secretly plot voldys downfall. Will they be found out? R&R!M 4 language
1. Secret Meetings

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. That honour goes to J.K.**

It was a particularly cold autumn day. Nine o'clock. curfew was nearing. She couldn't be caught, the scandal of Hogwart's best student caught in the astronomy tower after hours was simply too unbearable.  
>So why was she there?<br>The answer was swiftly approaching her as she stood at the railing overlooking the grounds. She heard the door click softly as it closed.  
>She turned, a smirk crept across her face.<br>"Ferret." She acknowledged the boy in front of her curtly.  
>"Mudblood." He replied coldly.<br>"Aren't we past the silly names by now Draco?" Hermione asked him staring into his liquid silver eyes.  
>"Hey, you started it, I just ran with it." Draco defended as a smile erupted on his face.<br>"Well I had to make sure you weren't an impostor didn't I?" She teased the blonde.  
>"You did a horrible job then didn't you? Everyone in this school knows I call you a Mudblood. I could have been anyone and you let your guard down like that-" He snapped his fingers in front of him.<br>"But why would they know I was here waiting for you? Only Blaise would have known and you know how much he hates saying that word." Hermione cringed slightly.  
>"As do I, it just slipped out." Draco told her hastily, grin faltering abit.<br>"Its okay, I understand six years doesn't just disappear over night. It'll take time for you to completely stop letting the word slip, I understand that." She reassured him. Draco frowned slightly.  
>"I know, its just I… I wish I could change it all, take back the past six years. I didn't ever realise how wrong I could be until Voldemort came along. Now he's here I don't really know what I believe anymore." He bit down on his lip to stop himself talking.<br>"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you that your forgiven? I understood what you meant when you first told me all of this, and I believed you the second you drank the veritaserum. You don't have to keep trying to explain it all to me."  
>He nodded, showing he understood but said no more. He simply came to stand beside her at the railing looking at the lake.<br>"Do you really think you can win the war Hermione? Do you really think we can beat him?" He asked her quietly.  
>"If what we're doing goes to plan, then yes, I think he doesn't stand a chance against 'The golden trio.'" She smiled weakly.<br>"I'm glad, it might not seem it, but I really am. I don't want to keep hiding away whenever I want to have a conversation with my girlfriend. Or throw insults at muggle borns and muggles and I certainly don't want to keep letting pug-face off the hook when she throws herself at me. I want it over with." He told her as he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. She took his hand and held it tight.  
>"You listen to me, <em>Malfoy, <em>you will do anything it takes to stay under the radar. You cant let anyone think your 'converting' to our side. Especially the slytherins. If they even got a whiff of what we're up too then the death eaters would execute you the next time you walked inside the manor. You cant let them think anything is different, if it means throwing a few nasty names around then- then so be it! You have to stay safe Draco. If not for yourself, then for me. Just like Blaise is for Ginny. Its not like your alone in this, you can talk to him, or me even Ginny said she wouldn't mind." She said in hushed tones.  
>"Weaslette can sling her hook, I'm sorry Mya, but no. After what I've done I cant expect her to let me unload all my personal drama on her. Its just not fair. Blaise, yeah I can do whatever toward him even if I just need to scream, we owe each other a lot after allowing each other to sneak around with Gryffindors all year." He shuddered dramatically then winked at her.<br>She slapped his arm playfully, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Hermione put her free arm around his neck and Draco wrapped his around her waist.  
>"Promise me, that when this all comes out with the war, you'll never leave me. I'm going to loose a lot when this comes out, but what'd hurt me the most would be to loose you. Promise me, you'll always be my Hermione?" He whispered softly in her began to form in her eyes.<br>"I promise. Oh I promise Draco, even when this war happens and we come out and Ron and Harry refuse to talk to me for weeks I'll never leave you! I'll always be yours, for as long as you'll have me, I'll be here." She gushed, tears freefalling down her face. He released her wrist and wiped the tears from her cheeks, making quiet soothing noises as he did.  
>"It's okay Princess, its okay. Its all going to work out and even if that slight possibility that it doesn't turns out to be true, we'll get through it together. I love you." He pulled her chin up so her could stare into her honey brown eyes that sparkled from he cry.<br>"Always together. I love you too." she whispered. Then he pressed his lips softly to hers, sealing their future together with a simple, but powerful kiss.


	2. Secrets are revealed

_**DISCLAIMER- I, sadly, do not own any harry potter features or the characters just the plot. I wish i did though so i wrote the story, cant sue a girl for dreaming;)  
>On with the story...<strong>_

_Chapter 2-_

Draco and Hermione were leaving each other at the foot of the stairs of the tower an hour later to go to their houses.  
>"Draco, its going to be okay. It'll all work out, we're going to beat this then we're going to be together." Hermione told him as they stood saying goodnight.<br>"Mya, it's not that I think that's never going to happen, its that its taking so long to happen. I wish I could just stop pretending. I know, I have to stay undercover and all but, sooner or later I'm not going to. Sorry but I cant keep hiding you away and I wont. I want to walk down these halls showing you off and be smug about it." he told her, smirking slightly.  
>"In true Malfoy fashion then?" She teased.<br>"Yes."  
>Draco twisted a lock of her hair around his finger.<br>"I'm going to miss this." Hermione sighed.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked softly, still lost in the moment.<br>"Well you have to go back to the manor soon, I have to, deal, with my parents then go off with Harry and Ron. We're going to be away from each other for some time, so I'm going to miss this." She explained.  
>"Oh." Was his genius response.<br>She laid her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist, he rested his head on her hair.  
>"I'll come with you." Draco said suddenly after a few moments.<br>"What?" She asked him as she pulled back.  
>"On your journey with wonder-boy and Weasel. I'll come too, we'll go together, that way we wont worry about each other and we'll be together." He tried again for the fourth time that week.<br>"Draco, you know why we cant do that. It's too dangerous. I'm sorry, I hate that we'll be separated as well, you know I do, but we have to do this. The sooner we do this, the sooner we don't have to hide." She told him again, for the fourth time that week.  
>"I know, I'm sorry. I just, needed to try. That's all I can do apart from begging and Malfoys, never beg." He chuckled weakly.<br>They stayed that way for a while longer then kissed goodnight and walked back to their houses.

* * *

><p>…In their common rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>- Gryffindor.<p>

Hermione entered through the portrait as quietly as she could, to no avail. Harry was sat on the armchair by the fire staring at the portrait hole with the Marauders map, open in his lap.  
>"Eventful evening?" He asked her darkly.<br>"Harry I can explain." She tried.  
>"Can you? Can you really 'Mione? Because I don't think you can explain hanging about in the astronomy tower for an hour with a Death eater." Harry hissed at her.<br>"Don't call him that!"  
>"Why that's what he is!"<br>"No he isn't! he isn't marked or anything!" Hermione cried.  
>"How would you know? have you-" His eyes widened in shock.<br>"No, no, no! its nothing like that Harry common you know me better then that! I can explain but you need to calm down. Okay?" She said quickly.  
>Harry breathed deeply for a minuet then gestured for Hermione to come and sit next to him.<br>"Come on then, I think this as calm as I can get at the moment." He told her.  
>Hermione immediately launched into the story of how her meetings with Draco started and what was really going on within the halls of Hogwarts.<br>"So, let me get this straight so I know I heard you right… Malfoy isn't a death eater?"  
>Hermione nodded at the statement to confirm that he'd heard her correctly.<br>"He's a spy for the order?"  
>Hermione nodded again.<br>"Dumbledore and McGonagall are in on it. But not Snape, our other spy?"  
>Hermione nodded for a third time.<br>"He's been on our side for a year, and you two have been dating for a year and you didn't think to tell me?" He let out in one breath.  
>"Well I know what your like and what you thought of Draco, so I thought it best to keep it secret. Plus Dumbledore told me not to let anyone else in on the 'Draco's secretly on our side and is in danger from the death eaters every time he spills their secrets to the order' secret. For obvious matters." She told him as she stared at the rug on the floor.<br>"Does he treat you right?" Harry asked her.  
>She smiled, he was playing the 'big brother role' even though he was younger then her.<br>"Better then anyone ever could." She whispered.  
>"Then I'm okay with it. Don't get me wrong, its gonna take me a while to wrap my head around it completely but I'm happy for you, and Draco, and I give you my best." He grinned widely at her.<br>Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him.  
>"Oh Thank you Harry! You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you I was just so scared and-"<br>"Hermione, Shut up." He laughed.  
>"Sorry, but you know me." She laughed along with him.<br>"Go get some sleep Mione. Your going to need it." He smiled knowingly.  
>"Thank you Harry. Good night." Hermione returned his smile and retreated to the girls dormitory.<br>"Good luck Mione." He whispered as he heard the door to the girls dormitory close.

* * *

><p>…Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room.<p>

Draco closed the door behind him quietly with a small smile on his face. He quickly made his way to the stairs to go to his room when-  
>"Drakeyyy! Where have you been, we've been waiting for you." The shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson called to him.<br>He cursed under his breath, loud enough for her to him and turned slowly. Pansy was sat with Nott and Blaise.  
>He cussed again.<br>Blaise looked slightly guilty and very sympathetic- a rare thing for a Slytherin, Nott was grinning at him with a glint in his eye that clearly said 'I know your secret' and Pansy looked worried and confused.  
>"What? If you can't see, I'm tired and want to go to bed." He spat at them viciously.<br>"We want to join you. We don't want to be death eaters anymore." She told him, so quiet he barely heard him.  
>"What?" He spluttered…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Ohh cliffhanger, sorry I hate reading them but I love writing them.  
>So are Pansy and Nott telling the truth? We know Blaise is and whats going to happen next? R&amp;R m'lovelies!<strong>_


	3. Slytherins are as sneaky as people say

_**A/N- I do not own anything Harry Potter related, except the plot line! Dont sue a girl for getting her ideas heard!:D**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3-<em>

Recap-_  
>"We want to join you. We don't want to be death eaters anymore." She told him, so quiet he barely heard him."What?" He spluttered… <em>

* * *

><p>"What?" He spluttered, mouth hanging open.<br>"Shut your mouth Draco, you'll catch flies." Blaise snickered.  
>"What?" Draco asked bemused, regaining his composure and shutting his mouth.<br>"Muggle expression. I learnt it from Ginny, who learnt it from Granger. You wouldn't understand as it appears you two don't do much talking." Blaise smirked at him again.  
>"What are you going on about Zabini?" Draco hissed at him, narrowing his eyes in a 'shut up or else' glare.<br>"Oh quit it Draco, we know! Really, you think we've never followed you when you've 'snuck out' before? Honestly you could try harder on the, sneaking, prospect of sneaking out." Theo laughed.  
>Draco shrugged in responce. Then, giving up, he went and sat next to Blaise on the green velvet sofa.<br>He just galred at the fire.  
>"How long?" He asked Pansy and Theo, not looking up from the fire.<br>"About four weeks, possibly five on Theo's part," Pansy said pouting, "Honestly Draco, we're your best friends why couldn't you tell us? We could have had a plan to get us out of this crappy 'family business' too! But nooo, yet again the world revolves around Draco Malfoy and whatever he wants!" She cried, outraged.  
>"Keep it down Pans, you don't want to wake everyone up do you? Honestly you'd be drawn and quartered if anyone found out what we're up to, so please, shut up, Woman!" Theo hissed waving his hand at her and catching her arm.<br>Pansy just growled at him.  
>Then he continued to talk to Draco.<br>"So, Granger, 'aye Drake? Who would have know either of you had it in you? I mean, she's a Gryffindor for crying out loud! Its almost as bad as Blaise and Weasle- I mean, Red, Blaise and Red." He corrected himself quickly, once Blaise sent a death glare his way.  
>"Well, to each their own." Draco told him vaguley.<br>He then clasped his hands together in front of himself and rested his forehead against his knuckles.  
>"Not what I meant Drakey-boy and you know it! I mean, she's a bookworm, probably totally hot under all them robes and once you get a good-"<br>"Theo, shut the hell up!" Draco told him sharply.  
>"I'm just saying, she must be good in be- Oh, you haven't have you? Oh now, this, is rich! The slytherin sex god is actually waiting for 'the right time' to bed his girlfriend. Well, it's clear you love her then, more then you loved me, cause you violated me on our first date!" Theo wailed dramatically.<br>"What is he on?" Draco asked Pansy and Blaise as Theo started to cry into the sofa cushions.  
>"Firewhiskey." They said in unison.<br>"No surprise there then. So, are you being serious then, you actually want to do this?" Draco asked Pansy seriously as he looked up from the fire.  
>"Draco, I've wanted this since second year, I just went along with the charade because its what I thought you wanted. I only did <em>that<em> because I thought _you_ were what I wanted, I was wrong, I only wanted you then because I couldn't have you. _This_ is what I really want." She told him soulfully.  
>"Okay then. I'll give you until morning to think about it, if your still serious about it tomorrow, meet me in the Room of Requirement at ten p.m. I know its curfew but you don't really care about that so it's okay. I'll bring Herm- Granger, and we can discuss a plan of action then. If your planning on selling me out to save your own neck, I advise you against it, if I go down I will take you with me." Draco told her before standing to go to his room.<br>"Still a Slytherin through and though then aren't you?" Pansy teased.  
>"Yeah, I just own the heart of a Gryffindor." He told her softly.<br>"Dont forget dip-shit there either,"He nodded his head in Theo's direction, "If he's serious when he's sobbered up you can bring him too." He added.  
>Then he retreated to his room.<br>Once there he pulled out some parchment, his quill and some ink and started to write a letter.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor Tower.<p>

Hermione walked down to the common room, after giving up on her feeble attempt to sleep she'd decided to go read or something.  
>"Couldn't sleep?" Came a familiar voice as she reached the bottom step.<br>Hermione looked up and saw Ginny curled up in a ball in front of the fire with a cup of hot chocolate.  
>"Nope, you?" She asked as she came and sat beside her, conjuring a blanket and wrapping it around the both of them.<br>"I did, for about an hour. I just cant stop worrying about him Mione, I'm scared he's going to get hurt because of our relationship." Ginny informed her closest friend, then took a long sip from her mug.  
>"I know what you mean. I just keep thinking the worst about this summer. You know what Draco's like. If he says he's going to do something, he generally does it. I wish he could come with me but he can't, you know what Ron's like and it'd be too dangerous anyway. I'm at a loss Gin, any way I look at it, we have to be apart and constantly worry about each other." Hermione sighed as she rubbed her hands together.<br>"Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully.  
>"What are you thinking? I know that look. Very well actually. It's a Fred and George worthy 'I'm up to something' look. Tell me." Hermione insisted.<br>"Hold on, let me work the kinks out first- Hold on, isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
>Hermione's head shot up at neck snapping speed. She looked at the window next to them and sure enough, Malfoy's owl, Paris, was sat on the window ledge.<br>Hermione stood up and opened the window. Paris hooted gleefully then swooped in and perched on Ginny's knee in front of the fire.  
>Closing the window again Hermione returned to her seat and detached the letter from Paris' leg. Her hand were shaking as she opened it. She read through it quickly then handed it to Ginny who gasped.<br>"Well I'll be damned. Slytherins, other then our honorary Gryffindors," She stopped and winked at Hermione, who laughed, "asking for our help. Who would have thought it?" Ginny continued, then laughed, nervously. Hermione took the letter back and read over it time she read it out loud, but quietly. It read;  
><em>' Mya,<br>this is going to sound extremely unbelievable but trust me when I say this is NO joke. Pug face and Nott want my/your help. They're like me and red's boy toy. They want to change. Meet me in the room of requirement tomorrow at noon, bring red and I'll bring Blaise. We'll make a day of it then the others will join us at ten. Send the reply on this bit of paper so I can burn it once Paris has returned.  
>Sincerely,<br>You know who. *wink* Wrong time? I'm sorry, couldn't help myself!' _  
>There was a pregnant pause as Ginny laughed silently.<br>"He really hasn't changed as much as I thought." Hermione laughed quietly after Ginny stopped laughing and actually breathed.  
>"Well <em>I<em> thought it was funny!" Ginny said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.  
>"Whatever. Accio quill!" Hermione said quietly.<br>Her 'self inking' quill zoomed down the stairs and landed in her lap. She quickly scribbled her reply and re-attached the letter to Paris's leg. She picked him up, carried him to the window and let him soar away again.  
>"So is this really happening?" Ginny asked Hermione as she came to stand beside her at the window.<br>"Is _What_, really happening?" Boomed a voice from the boy's staircase.  
>The girls turned to see none other then Ronald Weasley standing on the bottom step glaring at the two witches.<br>Ginny cussed and Hermione gulped. They were in for a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Uh oh, ronald isnt going to be happy! Do the tell him the truth, or do they lie? Only time will tell.. Untill then R&R M'lovelies!  
><strong>_


	4. Fun waking Draco and Blaise

**DISCLAIMER-  
><strong>**Draco: Just say it you stupid muggle  
>Me: Uh, hurtful…<br>Draco: And I care because?  
>Me: IDK…<br>Draco: Because I don't, I'm a Malfoy and we don't give a damn about other people!  
>Me: ...<br>Draco: Just say it already!  
>Me: But I don't want to!<strong>**  
><strong>**Draco: Fine, I wont give you anymore witty lines to make me say!  
>Me: NO! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I don't own any Harry Potter things except this conversation and the plot line!<br>Draco:*In a mocking baby voice* See, now was that so hard?  
>Me: Asshat-.-<strong>_**  
>On with the story!…<br>**_**Chapter 4-  
><strong>_**Recap-**__**  
><strong>__' "Is What, really happening?" Boomed a voice from the boy's girls turned to see none other then Ronald Weasley standing on the bottom step glaring at the two cussed and Hermione gulped. They were in for a long night. _'  
>"Well?" Ron asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.<br>Hermione looked at Ginny who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.  
>Deciding the younger girl would do more harm then good if she actually let her talk, Hermione took charge.<br>"The war Ron." She told him softly.  
>She was met with a blank stare on his part.<br>"We're scared okay? Sorry we're not fearless blokes that are bigheaded and stupid and deluded! We're really worried about what's going to happen!" Hermione lied in a rough voice.  
>"Oh. I see, sorry guys. I'm just tried and grumpy… Seamus is snoring again, I can't sleep. But hey, don't worry its all going to work out. We'll be together through it all and no matter what we'll never be apart. It will be okay." He told them.<br>_'He sounds like Draco did earlier. But different, Ron's attempt at soothing us is half hearted, purely based on the fact of its his little sister and best friend. Not because he thinks its true.' _Hermione thought to herself.  
>"S'okay Ron. Just go back to bed, me and Mione just need some, Girl-time." Ginny said quietly and smiled at him meekly.<br>"'Kay, Night girls." He murmured sleepily and walked backwards up the stairs.  
>"Close one. Nice lying skills Mione, Malfoy is really rubbing off on you isn't he?" Ginny asked suggestively after they heard the door of the boys dormitory shut.<br>"Shut up Gin." Hermione sighed as she shook her head at the small ginger girl.  
>"But you didn't deny it!" Ginny exclaimed.<br>"I don't have to, you have to take my word for it, even if I didn't give you my word. Simple girl code." Hermione told her.  
>"No, 'simple girl code' is telling your best friend every dirty detail of your relationship. Something you have NOT done, might I add?" Ginny frowned.<br>"Right and why should I do that?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.  
>"Because Malfoy tells Blaise everything! I'm the only one in this 'foursome' that has no idea!"<br>"Ask Blaise then." Hermione retorted.  
>"I did. He told me to ask you." Ginny replied.<br>"Such a shame Gin. Seems your out of the loop." Hermione concluded.  
>"For Christ's sake! Will you just tell me and stop being a humungous bitch?" Ginny hissed.<br>"Nope, because I'm a 'humungous bitch' I think I'll keep it to myself." She grinned devilishly.  
>"Fuck! Common Mione, you know what I meant! Please tell me?" Ginny pleaded.<br>"Maybe later." She told her.  
>Ginny glared.<br>"Do you think we're going to go to sleep at all tonight?" Hermione asked her thoughtfully.  
>"Probably not. Why?" Ginny asked her cautiously.<br>Ginny Weasley knew one thing extremely well, It was 'It might be bad when Fred and George had an idea but it was worse when Hermione Granger had one'.  
>Now a days, when Hermione had an idea, it generally involved rule breaking…<br>Oh how their sweet, innocent bookworm had changed.  
>"Do you think Draco and Blaise would be getting their beauty sleep?" Hermione asked her, a grin spreading slowly across her face.<br>"Maybe. But its more likely that they are sitting up, gossiping like two school girls." Ginny told her and then giggled at the thought.  
>"Well if we're all up, all bored and in two setes of twos then why don't we spend this time together?" Hermione reasoned as she picked up her wand from the table where she'd left it.<br>"Accio Parchment." She ordered quietly.  
>Moments later some parchment landed in front of her and she wrote out a letter.<br>Once done, she handed it to Ginny for her to read.  
>While Ginny was reading, Hermione summoned and owl. Actually she opened the window and…<br>"Accio Malfoy's owl Paris." She whispered quietly into the night.  
>Sure enough, seconds later Malfoy's owl, Paris zoomed toward her looking aggravated.<br>"I'm sorry!" she told the owl who hooted back at her.  
>"Gin, letter!" She said and she reached her hand out for it.<br>Ginny handed the letter to her wordlessly and watched as Hermione folded it and attached it to the owl's leg.  
>"Sorry, again, Paris. Take this to Draco." She told the owl firmly, then she let him go and he flew away.<br>"Now we wait?" Ginny asked.  
>"Now we get ready and go. I'm not looking for an answer." Hermione clarified.<br>Then they cast a disillusion charm on eachother and left the Gryffindor common room and set off to the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Slytherin dorms…<br>Malfoy's room.

* * *

><p><em>Tap.. Tap.. Tap... Taptap... Tap... Taptaptap...<em>  
>"Gah! Does everyone want me awake?" Draco growled as he hoisted himself out of bed.<br>He'd only gotten rid of Zabini ten minuets ago, now there was a ruddy owl at his window…  
>Hang on, that was <em>His<em> ruddy owl, he realised as he looked toward the cause of his awakening.  
><em>What the?...<em>  
>Draco quickly let Paris into his room and detached the letter from his leg. He gave the bird a treat and it hooted happily and waited.<br>He unfolded the letter.  
><em>'Wakey Wakey Draco,' <em>He read, he knew who this was, he smiled and continued..._  
>'Now, me and 'Red' cant sleep and we figured Blaise would be awake bugging you affectively keeping you awake, if not we told Paris to keep tapping 'till you woke, 'sleeping beauty', So we came up with a plan… We'll be waiting for you and Blaise in the room of requirement in half hour. Be there. With him. We'll spend a WHOLE day together. Just walk past thinking of me and it'll let you in. Hmm that sounds big headed doesn't it? Kind of like you.. Maybe 'Red' is right, maybe you are rubbing off on me? Its your fault either way. (passing off the blame on someone else ..Slytherin rule number 6.) Hurry up and if your not their then I will find you and will make you sorry in a way that ONLY I will enjoy,<br>Yours,  
>You know who…<br>P.S Your right, you cant help yourself can you? Huh who would have thought, Draco Malfoy.. right for once? Not me, thats for sure...  
><em>He laughed to himself under his breath.  
>That was his Mya's sense of humour? To flip his own joke on him? Well it was very sarcastic and that <em>was<em> a Hermione thing.  
>Either way Draco got dressed and walked out of his room and into Blaise's.<br>He cast a silencing charm over the door.  
>"Wake up you tremendous toss pot!" He yelled at the sleeping form of his best friend as he jumped onto his bed, grinning like a madman.<br>"What! Where's the Fendi-Fire?" Blaise yelled as he sat bolt upright.  
>"What do you mean?" Draco asked formally as he calmly got off Blaise's bed.<br>"You did have a reason for doing this, right?" Blaise asked.  
>"Yeah, sorta, its imporatant I guess." Draco reasoned.<br>He shrugged and turnt on the light with a flick of his wand.  
>Blaise sheilded his eyes from the sudden light.<br>"Da' Fuck?.." He asked his bestfriend crudley.  
>Draco shrugged again.<br>"What ever! So I repeat, Wheres the Fendi-Fire?" Blaise grumbled.  
>"In the room of requirement. In the form of your girlfriend and mine. They're waiting for us, get dressed." Draco drawled.<br>Blaise didn't need to be told twice.  
>He dressed quickly and they both cast a disillusion charm on themselves. Making sure the coast was clear, they snuck out of Blaise'es room, down the stairs and across the common room, quietly, to the dungeons exit. Then they departed from the room and made their way, swiftly, to the seventh floor.<br>"Now _that_, is what you call sneaking out." Blaise infromed his bestfriend as he watched him pace infront of the infamous wall of the seventh floor, the entrance to the Room they needed to be at.  
>What they found when they got in there made them stop and do a double take...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Oops, another cliff hanger. Teehee. Look at that.. loads of chapters in one day... Im in a writing mood and thses chapters are jumping onto the page! Sorry if they suck though! R&R M'Lovelies! **_


	5. In Room of Requirement

_**DISCLAIMER- **__I'll own Harry Potter when Satan starts a snowball fight. That good enough? Its my sly way of saying 'I don't own HP or anything HP' Without actually saying it! Oh… No wait…DAMNIT! Ok, ^ you heard it there…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-<strong>_**  
>Recap-<br>**__'__What they found when they got in there made them stop and do a double take…_'

* * *

><p>"Da' Fuck?" Blaise asked looking at Draco in disbelief.<br>Draco lifted his hands up in a defensive gesture.  
>"Honestly? I don't know" Draco told him honestly.<br>Then he closed his eyes for a couple seconds and re-opened them.  
>He was still met by the same sight.<br>An empty room.  
>But not just <em>any<em> empty room.  
>A mix of both Draco and Blaise's empty rooms. With quite a few modifications but their rooms all the same.<br>Well sure there were their beds, the colour scheme, décor(Mostly), their wardrobes and their en-suites on the respective sides were the same. But added were, a huge sofa, a fire place, a mini bar and a small hall to the left where there were two doors.  
>Okay, so it wasn't empty in the furniture sense, but it was girlfriendless.<br>Draco took a hesitant step forward into the room.  
>"Hermione? Mione are you in there?" He called into the room.<br>No answer.  
>"Mione, this really isn't funny. You wake me up to play tricks? Not cool. I could have been asleep by now." He told the room irratably.<br>Blaise pushed past him, entered the room and walked down the hall. He opened one of the doors, walked in and laughed.  
>"Drake, your girlfriend has got a sense of humour! I mean, its almost a slytherin type of thing." He chortled from the room.<br>"What?" Draco called as he entered the room fully and walked toward Blaise.  
>The double doors shut behind him.<br>Once he reached the laughing boy he realised what he meant.  
>In the small room was a bundle of clothing with a note attached.<br>_' I specifically told you HALF HOUR. Because of your lack of 'obedience' and because you've officially ruined my plan you have to pay the price and be punished. So, if your not changed into these 'outfits' by the time we get back, you'll be sorry. I told you, only I would enjoy this. Maybe now you'll learn to follow my instructions ,  
>Love,<br>Your laughing Girlfriends.'_  
>"Damn, damn and Damn again. These are Gryffindor colours." Blaise said as he pulled a face of disgust.<br>"Yeah, that's our girlfriend's sense of humour apparently. So what do we do?" Draco asked as they both looked down upon the red and gold garments.  
>"Well we could do as they said? That <em>would<em> be the best option. But what's in it for us?" Blaise asked curiously.  
>Draco raised an eyebrow at him,<br>"Honestly Blaise? I don't think there is anything in it for us. it's a 'punishment' because we 'disobeyed' them. I wonder what they've got in store for us if we don't do this?" Draco mused.  
>"I don't really want to find out. I don't now about you, by <em>my<em> girlfriend grew up with the Weasley twins. I'm positively petrified. Whenever she has an idea, I run for the hills, you know in slytherin fashion of 'self preservation' an all. Not in a sissy way." Blaise told him hastily.  
>Draco suppressed a smile and nodded at his best friend pretending to agree with him.<br>"Cram it Malfoy." Blaise huffed as he grabbed the bundle labelled with his name and stalked into the room adjacent to the one they were in.  
>Draco looked down on his 'special punishment' as his was labelled.<br>It wasn't as bad as he made out. There were a pair of chinos that were a shade of pale gold, magically modified of Corse, red and gold Nike high-tops, a white pressed, button down, shirt and red silk boxers, a red tie, red socks and a red belt to go with it as well.  
>He decided to have a go at it.<br>With the speed of a seeker he was out of his clothes and slipping into his outfit in minuets. It was all muggle clothing, curtsey of Hermione, no doubt, and he couldn't tell if it was designer or not.  
>He slipped into the bottom half of his outfit with ease, leaving the chinos hanging low on his hips, red underwear visible, but the top half proved a problem. His shirt was actually a couple sizes to big for him and no matter what spell he tried he couldn't modify it.<br>_Hermione's doing_, he thought to himself, _probably thinks its funny, laughing at me or…Well…_he was struck with another thought that made his eyebrows hitch up on his forehead.  
>He pulled the shirt on to find it fit in the arms, it was just longer then necessary in length but it still fit snugly around his chest.<br>_Sexy.._ He thought to himself.  
>The tie was already tied up loosely, so he slipped it over his head.<br>The top couple of buttons on his shirt were left undone, as were the bottom ones. Only two or three in the middle were actually done up.  
>He threaded the belt through the loops on his chinos and left that loose too. The trainers weren't done up and he left his hair in a messy but stylish manner. Emerging from the room, after conjuring a mirror and checking himself out, he saw Blaise.<br>He looked similar to Draco but in reverse, where Draco was wearing gold, Blaise had red, where Draco was red, Blaise was in white and Blaise's shirt was gold with a white belt, tie and trainers.  
>"Nice look." Blaise smirked.<br>"Snap. God Blaise what has become of us, dressing like Gryffindors, even if I look hot, I would have never thought this time a year-"  
>"And a half." Blaise cut in.<br>"And a half ago that I would have done a thing I was told, especially if it were a Gryffindor that ordered it." He continued as if Blaise hadn't said a thing.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione-<em>_Same time Draco and Blaise entered the rooms to change..._

* * *

><p>"Come on Gin, they should have seen their 'punishment' by now. Lets go." Hermione laughed.<br>The Girls were hidden in an unseen part of the room.  
>Dressed in green, silver and black, they snuck from their hiding place and went to the hall where they heard Blaise muttering from one of the rooms.<br>The girls shared a look and Hermione proceeded down the hall while Ginny snuck back to the doors.  
>There was a light switch at Hermione's end and at the other end of the room were some of Fred and George's prized enchanted fireworks.<br>Ginny was attending to those, charming them so the fizzed up with their house colours and made no noise.  
>They hid by there stations as they heard a door open.<br>"Nice look." they heard Blaise say to Draco as the other room opened and he emerged.  
>"Snap. God Blaise what has become of us, dressing like Gryffindors, even if I look hot, I would have never thought this time a year-" <em>Hermione rolled her eyes at this.<em>  
>"And a half." Blaise cut in.<br>"And a half ago that I would have done a thing I was told, especially if it were a Gryffindor that ordered it." He continued as if Blaise hadn't said a thing.  
>Hermione flicked the lights off.<br>"Da' Fuck?" Blaise called out for the second time that Hermione had heard night.  
>"What did you do?" Draco hissed.<br>"I didn't _do_ anything. I was talking to you, dick shit." Blaise growled.  
>"Now now boys, play nice." Ginny called from the other end of the room, the fireworks fizzed up and hissed quietly as light filled the room again.<br>"Well I told Draco he looked nice but he ain't got nothing on _this_." Blaise said smoothly as he looked at his girlfriend. Ginny was in a green and black checked skirt with a silver blouse and black and silver pumps. Her hair was curled and partially pinned back with a silver tiara on top.  
>"Wipe the drool off your face Hun, that's not the best look for ya." Ginny teased.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone-Present time...<em>

Hermione cast a, non verbal, silencing charm on her shoes so she couldn't be heard and snuck up behind Draco.  
>"Hope you don't feel left out." She whispered to him as she ran her hands up under his shirt.<br>He turned slowly.  
>"Never. You look stunning." He told her.<br>She smirked.  
>Unlike Ginny, Hermione had dressed down, to a degree.<br>She was wearing Draco's slytherin, seekers jersey with black stockings and green, with a touch of silver, pumps. Her hair was also curled but was left to fall down her back.  
>"As do you." She told him, then she winked at him.<br>"Only you, would think this as a punishment for me. Wearing _these _colours is just _pure torture_." He whispered dramatically to her.  
>"So… what's on the agenda for tonight?" Blaise called from the other end of the room.<br>He and Ginny were sat on his bed and had only just broke apart from their millionth make out session.  
>"Well," Hermione scrunched her nose u delicately.<br>"You don't have one, _do you_?" Draco asked her rhetorically.  
>"We <em>did<em>," Ginny began from her position next to/under Blaise.  
>"<em>But<em> you wrecked it by turning up early." Hermione stated formally as she batted her eyelashes dramatically, feigning annoyance.  
>Then, turning her nose up at Draco and twisting away from him, she strutting down the hall toward the mini bar.<br>"Aww, I'm sorry Mione. Wont happen again, scouts honour." Draco grinned crookedly at her retreating figure, watching as she swayed her hips ever so slightly in an intriguing way.  
>She sat at the mini bar and scowled at the drinks, lost in character.<br>"You were never a scout, so that doesn't count." She told him haughtily.  
>Draco walked up to the serving side of the bar.<br>Leaning on his elbows he lowered himself down to her eye line. He pouted slightly, and now it was _his _turn to bat _his _eyelashes.  
>"Doesn't mean I cant promise, common I took those lessons in muggles for you, I know <em>all<em> about this stuff… I think." He told her smoothly.  
>"Well don't, you might hurt yourself." She sniffed.<br>Blaise snorted with laughter at her comment.  
>"Ouch, that hurt." He frowned and dropped his eyes to stare at the floor.<br>"Where? In that cold, bear trap you call a heart." She asked coolly.  
>"You mean the <em>Woman trap<em> I have _you_ stuck in? Yes, right there. But if you want, you can just forgive me and kiss the pain away." He tried, the side of his mouth pulling up in the sexy grin he knew she could never refuse.  
>"Hmmm, can I get back to you on that?" She asked refusing to look at him.<br>His smirk widened.  
>"Mione, look at me." He told her softly.<br>"No." She murmured.  
>He could almost feel her façade breaking and crumbling away.<br>"Mya look at me." He whispered.  
>She broke once he said his nickname for her and looked at him shyly.<br>"Knew you couldn't stay mad at me." Draco told her triumphantly.  
>"Arrogant bastard.." she told him.<br>"Know-it-all."  
>"Knows-nothing."<br>"Bookworm."  
>"Air head."<br>"Stubborn bitch."  
>"Argumentative asshat."<br>"Bigheaded."  
>"I am NOT big headed, Mr. My-Ego-Is-Nearly-As-Tall-As-Me."<br>"Actually its taller." He said proudly.  
>"That's not an achievement. You materialistic Moron."<br>"Umph, I'm stumped."  
>Hermione grinned triumphantly.<br>"Shut up." He said quietly, rolling his eyes.  
>'<em>I love you.<em>' Hermione mouthed to him.  
><em>'I love you more.' <em>He mouthed back.  
>Hermione reached forward and stroked his nose, she shook her hear softly and smiled.<br>"Nope, _I_ love _you_ more." She told him softly.  
>Blaise and Ginny groaned, they knew what this started.<br>War.  
>"Liar. Its <em>me <em>that loves _you_ more my dear Mya." He told her.  
>"How did you deduce that?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.<br>"Because I would do anything for you. I even threw away any chance at my inheritance, im a sitting duck for the death eaters so I can help your Order,_ and_ because its tue." He concluded/  
>"But, I'd do anything for you too. I have gone behind my friends backs, lied, broke millions of school rules, which is against my religion,"She paused, winked and continued, "And, my word is gospel so ha. End of story, im right."<br>"Fine, because I love you more, I'll let you say that you love me more, even though it's a lie." Draco sighed.  
>"Whatever." Hermione frowned.<br>"Smile Mya. Or should I say, _Angel?_" He whispered to her, quietly, so the others couldn't hear.  
>Shivers ran down her back...<br>…_*Flashback*…  
>Draco was hit with the 'Sectumsempra' but not by Harry.<br>Crabbe and Goyle had been messing around with spells and managed to stumble over that one. No one knows the gory details but they knew; they messed with the spell and Draco walked down the hall at the wrong time.  
>He was on his way to meet Hermione for their prefect patrolls.<br>The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital wing.  
>"Draco?" He heard a hoarse voise ask in a whisper.<br>He looked around and saw Hermione sitting next to his bed. He was confused.  
>Madame Pomfrey came up to him.<br>"Well you had a lucky escape, you should be thankful was there, she stopped the bleeding and what not and essentially saved your life. More bed rest and you'll be free to go." The matron told him before moving away.  
>"You..you saved me?" Draco asked Hermione.<br>"Yeah, I couldn't just watch you die could I? What would everyone think, Hogwart's best student leaving someone like that?" She chuckled weakly.  
>She had tear tracks down her face and her eyes were sparkling and rimmed red.<br>"Thankyou, you have no idea how greatfull I am Hermione. Theres something I need to tell you though…" He paused and breathed deeply, then continued, "Since third year, I may or may not have had a small, nearly non existant, crush on you." He mumbled.  
>She blushed.<br>"I know what you mean. I have too." She admitted.  
>"You know what I really think of you?" He asked.<br>She shook her head.  
>"I think you're an Angel, my Angel infact and I think I love you." He told her softly.<br>"I think I love you too."  
>…*Flashback ends*<em>  
>"You could if you really wanted to Malfoy." She told him in a light, teasing tone.<br>Draco stood up straight and walked around to Hermiones side of the mini bar, stood in front of her and put his hands on the sides of her face.  
>"I love you Granger. More then I ever thought I could love someone, so count yourself lucky." He told her seriously.<br>"I love you too Ferret. Theres nothing I could actually say to compare to what I feel for you, but with love, I don't thnk I have to tell you. I'll just prove it every chance I get." She grinned her brown eyes sparkling with happyness.  
>"Hermione, do you know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked her suddenly.<br>"Sunday?" She told him uncertainly.  
>"Yeah, Sunday." He chuckled.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"You'll understand tomorrow. For now, Its one in the morning, im getting tried of standing around so hows about we go and sit down?" He asked.<br>She nodded and hopped down from the stool she'd sat on. They walked together to his bed and layed down together.  
>Afer and hour of nonsense banter and more 'I love you more' battles they started to fall asleep in each others arms.<br>"Mya, can I ask something?" He said after he yawned.  
>"Of corse." She smiled sleepily.<br>"How did you get our furniture here without anyone noticing?" He asked, confusio clouding his liquid silver eyes.  
>"Magic." She whispered sarcastically.<br>"You'd think I'd know that." He said snarkily.  
>They laughed together and fell asleep…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN-This took a while to write, i know its really long but its a fluffy one and i thought it was cute. Sorry if its crap to you and sorry if theres any mistakes, there shouldnt be But J.I.C Im sorry, 'Till next time..R&R M'Lovilies!**_


	6. Letters and Surprises

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY HARRYPOTTER STUFF, JUST MY ADORABLE PLOTLINE….  
>So…Last time we had our fluff, this time, well there's a bit less fluffJ<br>Chapter 6-  
>Recap-<br>**_'"How did you get our furniture here without anyone noticing?" He asked, confused._  
><em>"Magic." She whispered. <em>  
><em>"You'd think I'd know that." He said sarcastically.<em>  
><em>They laughed together and fell asleep…'<em>

* * *

><p>The sun hit the room of requirement oddly. Being a magical room in the heart of a magical castle, surrounded by walls, that isn't surprising. It came through a stain glass window above the doors that only the four could see.<br>Blaise and Ginny had gone down to the kitchens to get breakfast because the room couldn't accommodate food.  
>Draco and Hermione were still asleep.<br>*CRASH*BANG*CRASH*SMASH*  
>"FOR FUCKS SAKE BLAISE!"<br>That was the crude awakening Hermione had.  
>Surprisingly though, Draco was still out like a light, didn't even twitch when the noise occurred.<br>For a moment Hermione actually thought he was dead and started panicing, then she saw his chest rising and falling as he breathed.  
>Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione decided to investigate where the noise had come from.<br>Easing out of bed she looked around, Blaise and Ginny weren't in the room, surprising as Ginny's voice had made it sound pretty close. Then the doors opened.  
>In stormed Ginny looking pretty pissed and an apologetic looking Blaise quickly followed.<br>"How many more times do I have to say sorry Gin? I really didn't mean it, I'm a cluts early in the morning. I tried to warn you." He said as she sat on the sofa, crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest.  
>"You could have let the house elf do it, but NO. You had to play the macho man didn't you? God Damn it Blaise! You nearly broke your neck! Does your safety and well being mean nothing to you?" Ginny snapped.<br>Blaise slid on the sofa next to her.  
>"Corse it does Gin, I just didn't think it was right making them carry it. There too small and they've been working all night for breakfast today. Hell I'm starting to sound like 'Mione but its true. I'm really sorry I worried you, I wont do it again. I promise. And if I do then your aloud to kick my ass up and down the halls of this castle until you've let all your anger out Okay?" Blaise asked softly, smiling at her seductively.<br>"HONESTLY? You woke me up for this? Are you freaking kidding me!" Hermione yelped.  
>Draco shot up out of his bed.<br>"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked looking around franticly.  
>"They woke me up cause Blaise nearly died." She told him flatly.<br>"Thanks for the sympathy Mione, honestly you think if I actually died you could even muster up some 'care'?" Blaise drawled sarcastically.  
>"I'll think about it." She retorted.<br>Draco slowly raise an eye brow at her.  
>"You mean, you woke me, because they woke you? Cause he nearly died." He asked.<br>She nodded.  
>Draco said nothing. He simply got back in bed, turned and laid on his side and pulled the covers over his head.<br>"You two really aren't morning people are you?" Ginny laughed.  
>"Nope, G'Night." Hermione said and she walked back to her side of the bed and pulled the covers off of Draco.<br>"Move." She told him groggily.  
>He shuffled over, she got in and pulled the covers back over them.<br>After a few moments of listening to Ginny and Blaise talking softly Draco realised he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon and sat up.  
>Hermione shuffled over and put her head in his lap, he stroked her hair.<br>"What's the time?" She asked as she drew lazy circles o his leg with her fingertip.  
>"Twelve thirty."<br>"Wow, we've slept half the day away."  
>"Well what with the way you were dressed last night, I didn't think sleeping would be top priority." He teased.<br>"Hey, you're the one that said we should wait." She pointed out.  
>"I know, and I stand by what I said. There's too many people trying to re populate this planet because they're worried about the war. We shouldn't join them because we might die. Think if we did, then if we'd have gotten pregnant that kids life would be over, or he'd be orphaned. I don't want that and I doubt you do too." He explained.<br>"I was joking. I understand what you mean though, I had thought about it, a lot actually but I always come to a conclusion similar to that one. Don't worry about it for now." She whispered and titled her head to kiss his leg. Draco looked down at her and she turned to lay on her back and looked at him.  
>Sliver met brown in an intense, passionate and affectionate way.<br>"I love you Mya."  
>"I love you too Draco."<br>They just continued to stare into each others eyes.  
>"Well, now your slop fest is done for, how about we go for a leisurely stroll?" Blaise suggested.<br>"The slop fest is never over Blaise and we cant, war remember? It isn't over yet. We cant be in the open." Hermione said sadly.  
>"Oh. Yeah, right. Gotcha, don't worry. We'll do something else instead." Blaise shrugged.<br>"Lazy day. I cant be bothered to get up and wonder places if I cant do it without flaunting my boyfriend off at others, I want to make it clear to all these sluts that he's taken." Ginny stated.  
>"Jealous M'dear?" Blaise asked as his eyebrows climbed up his face.<br>"Of certain infections like Greengrass? No. Just making it clear to all that I don't like my boy being messed with."  
>"Your boy? Ginny dear, you should know well that I am all man." He told her seductively.<br>"Ew." Draco whimpered.  
>"Oh, I need to check my mail." Hermione said suddenly, jumping out of bed and running down the hall to retrieve her wand.<br>"Crap. Hmm, let me think.. Got it! Accio mail." She said as she reappeared.  
>"What are you doing Mione?" Ginny asked as she looked up to see her best friend waiting with outstretched hands.<br>Hermione didn't need to answer though because a bundle of mail soon appeared in her hands.  
>She sorted through it swiftly.<br>"Here you go." She said handing Ginny and Blaise theirs.  
>She walked back over to Draco and absentmindedly sat on his lap.<br>"Here you are." She smiled sweetly. She gave him his bundle of 'fan mail' as he called it and proceeded to open hers.  
>There were letters from her parents, Harry, Ron, Fred and George and from McGonagall.<br>Sighing she opened Harry's first.  
>It was short and simple.<p>

_'Mione? I was right. Even Dumbledore thinks so, he didn't specifically say it, but it was implied. Where are you? Its seven a.m and your not here? Owl me back._  
><em>-Harry.'<em>  
>She sighed again and tossed it to the floor, then she opened Fred and George's.<p>

_'Hermione our dearest darling, might-as-well-be-family, friend,_  
><em>Please, please and please again help me with this?<em>  
><em>Ron has taken something from us and we'd be owing you one if you could find out what it is(if it is anything that is) and owl it back to us.<em>  
><em>Thank you 'Mione!<em>  
><em>From -The bestest big brothers you should have got!'<em>

She couldn't help but laugh at that and she put that one down too, then she carefully unfolded McGonagall's letter.

_' please inform Mister Malfoy that Professor Snape would like to see him at one, I would but none of my owls can find him. Thank you, Ms..'_

She shoved that letter in Draco's face and grinned.  
>Then she turned back to Ron's letter and desperately hoped it wasn't like that last couple he'd sent, begging for a second chance.<br>She opened it with extreme caution.

_'Mione, please come and meet me at one. I need to talk to you. I'll explain when I see you. Thanks, Ron. xx'_

This time she let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"Ronald again?" Ginny called from the sofa.<br>"Oh, how did you know?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
>"That's your 'Oh how Ron frustrates the hell out of me and I'd like to Avada him if it were legal' sigh." Blaise told her mildly.<br>"Is it really? Humph, well no I would Avada him per say-"  
>"I would." Draco, Blaise and Ginny chimed in.<br>"I'd most likely just Imperio him to make him leave me alone." She finished and then gave Ginny the same look the boys were giving her. The 'What the hell' stare.  
>"What? I'm related to him, I'm aloud to safely say I'd Avada him if the chance came up. He annoys me." Ginny told them, shrugging.<br>"Fair enough." They smiled.  
>"I'm not surprised. I only live with you for a week or two during them summer but other then that I couldn't stomach Ronald for longer then necessary." Hermione shivered.<br>"But you hang around with him all the time?" Blaise asked.  
>"No I hung around with Harry, who is one of my closest friends. I tolerated Ron for Harry's sake and I will continue to tolerate him for Harry and Ginny." Hermione told him.<br>"Fair enough." Blaise shrugged in a casual manner.  
>"Hmm, I best be going then. It takes forever to get to Snape's office from here and he wont like it if I'm late." Draco frowned.<br>Hermione twisted to face him and kissed him. She didn't like seeing him frown.  
>He kissed her back eagerly, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, gripping her hip and putting his other hand in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him ,if possible, even closer.<br>Draco ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth immediately.  
>Their tongues danced together and battled for dominance for a little while before they broke apart to breath.<br>"I really have to go." Draco told her, half heartedly and panting.  
>She nodded at him and pouted slightly.<br>Draco kissed her temple and she stood up.  
>"I have to as well. Ronald wishes to speak with me." Hermione said in a bored tone.<br>"Well, I suppose you'll have to then. Be careful. I may call him a dick and unintelligent but he has learnt a few things from following Boy-Wonder around all these years." Draco warned.  
>"I'll be fine. Brightest witch of our age remember? I can handle this." She told him saucily.<br>"Its not the only thing you'll handle if you keep kissing me like that." He whispered huskily.  
>"We'll see. Until later Draco." She grinned, peck him on the lips and walked away, transfiguring her clothes as she went.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco-<p>

"I am a lucky bastard." Draco muttered to himself as he watched her go.  
>"Draco, Snape?" Blaise asked with a smile on his face, breaking the mesmerising stare Draco had on the door from where Hermione had left.<br>"Shit." He grumbled and he too transfigured his clothes(cant be running out in red and gold can he? ;P) before he jogged out the door and sprinted to the dungeons.  
>He reached Snape's office and knocked on the door before entering.<br>His eyes widened in shock as he entered.  
>"Mother?" He asked in disbelief.<strong><br>…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN -DumDumDuhhhhh. Cliffy hanger, mwahahaha, I'm evil. Tune in next time and find out what's going down within the Malfoy family… I've tweaked it a bit. R&R I want atleast 5 reviews before I reveal why Narcissa Malfoy has chanced the wrath of Voldemort to visit her son?:D  
><strong>


	7. Question time

**DISCLAIMER- I Don't Own Any Harry Potter Stuff, Just My Adorable Plotline….(BTW ACT ASIF THIS WERE IN OUR TIME, NOT THE TIME THE ACTUALLY STORY IS SET IN, TA!)**  
><strong>Chapter 7-<strong>  
><strong>Recap-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'His eyes widened in shock as he entered.<em>  
><em>"Mother?" He asked in disbelief.'<em>

* * *

><p>"Honestly Draco, don't pull that face, you look like your father." Narcissa scowled at her son, a look that did not suit the woman.<br>"My apologies mother. It just surprised me that you were here is all. Why are you here? If you can pardon my bluntness." Draco said formally as he sat down in the chair next to his mother.  
>"Well Draco I'm here to tell you I've sold the manor. To, <em>him<em>, and bought another. I cant tell you were just yet but its rather close to your friend Blaise. We cant live there anymore okay? It protected. Dumbledore himself is our secret keeper. I know Draco, what your doing as does Severus. We're going to help you Draco. Anyway we can and if it means you travelling with her, then I'm going to support you." Narcissa smiled at her son knowingly.  
>"Mother, are you sure you haven't been put under the Imperious curse? This sounds preposterous, Lucius would never agree to this." Draco said wearily.<br>"Lucius is dead. At_ his_ hand. That was the final straw Draco. I'm a slytherin too, I understand self preservation. I do not want my son to go down the path of my husband. I want you to pick your own path, if she's part of your path I welcome her." Narcissa's knowing smile returned at the end of her small speech.  
>Draco had no words for what he'd just heard. Well, no words for his mother.<br>He turned to his god father.  
>"Are you positive she hasn't been cursed or poisoned?" He asked eyeing his mother with concern.<br>"Draco. Honestly I'm fine. No curses no poisons no anything. Just a chance to raise my boy the way I wanted to. This is our second chance son, I'm not ready to let it go." Narcissa smiled at him. Something he hadn't seen her do in years, they were always fake smiles to keep her husband happy, but this was genuine and filled with hope.  
>For the first time in a long time, since he'd first asked out Hermione, Draco felt a surge of hope. The same hope that'd kept him going, Hope that this war wouldn't be a war for much longer. It was going to end, they were going to win. He could feel it.<br>Just before his mother left she gave him a small box. Then she hugged him.  
>"Don't let her slip away, soon you may not have the chance. I realised what you've been planning. This may help. Happy Birthday Draco." She whispered. Then she let him go and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione-<p>

"Ron, I really don't have time for this. I have to get back." Hermione warned the lanky ginger boy as she approached.  
>"To where? You don't look particularly busy." Ron scoffed.<br>Hermione rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.  
>"I, Ronald, am spending the day with Ginny. We need some girl time, so that's what we are doing. You are interrupting. Talk fast." She told him.<br>They were stood outside, leaning against the back entrance of the school. The one that led to the forest.  
>"Well, Harry wanted me to tell you that Malfoy has disappeared off the map again this morning, as did Zabini and you and Ginny. Then I wanted to ask you something."<br>Ron mumbled.  
>"Well me and Ginny are in the room of requirement. No don't bother trying to join us, because I've been very specific about who it can and cant let in. I'm not sure about Blaise or Malfoy. Ask me quick then." She sighed.<br>"You call him Blaise?" Ron asked dumbfounded.  
>"Well yes, he's not like the other slytherins Ronald. We are friends, he's in my Ancient ruins class and we got to talking. End of story. So what did you want to ask? Like I said I haven't got long." Hermione reminded him.<br>"Okay. Urm, well I've been meaning to ask you for a while Mione, but I didn't know where we stood. I still don't but I thought I'd wasted too much time waiting for the right time, now the wars getting closer and closer every day and I don't want to go into it without giving it a chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Hermione you and I know we have feelings for each other, its about time we did something about them. Be my girlfriend?" Ron finished grinning at her.  
>Her face fell.<br>"Well Ronald. Godric this is awkward. Ron, I don't have any of those feelings for you. I never have. I'm sorry." She grimaced.  
>"Don't be stupid. We both know you flirt, in potions you look my way and blush and smile, charms you look behind at me and do the same. Even in the great hall. You cant say that's all for fun." He scoffed.<br>"Its not for fun. Its just not for you." She hedged.  
>"What?" He asked, eyes widening and mouth falling open.<br>"Its not for you. Or aimed at you. Just that direction. Blame the seating charts Ronald, not me." She clarified.  
>"Oh. Well, WOW this is awkward. Can I ask who then?" He asked scrunching his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.<br>"No you may not. That's Private! No if you don't mind, I have to get back to Ginny. Good day Ronald." She snapped and hurried back into the castle.  
>Weaving in and out of the crowd Hermione bumped into someone. She fell on her ass.<br>"Oh shit- Sorry!" She winced as she stood up.  
>"Watch it Granger." Draco hissed, but with an apologetic glint in his eye as he kept up the charade.<br>"Damn, I take it back Ferret, I hope that fall hurt." She countered, then she walked away.  
>Actually, she more or less ran back to the room of requirement.<br>She slipped in the doors as they appeared and noticed, as she was shutting the door, that Draco was coming around the corner.

* * *

><p>Everyone-<p>

The doors appeared and in came Draco.  
>"Thanks Hermione, I just love having doors shut in my face." He called sarcastically.<br>"Ahh I knew it!" She teased.  
>He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione put her hands on his chest.<br>"Draco?" She asked.  
>He looked down at her.<br>"Yes Mione?" He asked.  
>"That really hurt when you walked into me." She frowned.<br>"Me walk into you? No sorry from how I remember it, you ran into me." He told her.  
>She shook her head at him and grinned.<br>"No, I'm pretty sure it was you that walked into me good sir and I'm hardly ever wrong." She informed him.  
>"Really?" Draco asked leaning forward, pressing his forehead to hers.<br>"Most defiantly." She pouted.  
>"Seems I'll have to jog your memory then." He murmured.<br>"Oh really? And how will you manage that?" She asked as she raised a delicate eyebrow at him.  
>"Like this." He said and he lent forward and kissed her.<br>"Draco, I know what day it is." Hermione whispered as they broke the kiss.  
>"Really? Care to enlighten me?" He asked.<br>"Happy birthday Draco." She whispered.  
>Hermione wriggled out of Draco's arms and ran to the hall on the other side of the room.<br>"Where are you going? Don't leave the birthday boy high and dry!" Draco whined.  
>"Oh shut up!" She called back to him.<br>There was a moment of silence.  
>"GINNY WEASLEY!" Hermione then screamed.<br>"She's not here, neither is Blaise." Draco told her.  
>She screamed again.<br>"Dobby!" She called once she'd finished screaming.  
>*CRACK*<br>"Oh Miss Hermione! Oh what can Dobby do for you? Dobby likes missus very much, cares for me she does." The tiny house elf beamed.  
>"Were you just in the kitchens?" Hermione asked hopefully.<br>"Yes miss I was indeed."  
>"Where Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasley there too?"<br>"Yes, they were making a cake. We offered to help them but they said they had strict instructions to do it themselves." Dobby informed her.  
>"Its been eighteen attempts already. Nineteenth when you called Dobby miss." He added.<br>"Okay, thank you Dobby. Can you give them this message?" She then proceeded to whisper something in his ear.  
>"Yes miss!" Dobby squeaked.<br>"Thank you Dobby!"  
>*CRACK*<br>Hermione reappeared in front of Draco a moment later clutching a green box, with sliver bows tied to it.  
>"Good god Mya. What did you do?" Draco asked.<br>"Well, I asked Blaise what you needed. I know you love quidditch so I kind of put the two together." She smiled and handed him the box.  
>They went and sat down on Draco's bed and he opened the box.<br>"Wow. How on earth did you work it out to this much detail?" He asked, gob smacked.  
>"I pay a lot of attention to detail." She smiled.<br>Inside the box were a lot of broom care products for his nimbus two thousand and one, a new green seekers jersey that, even though it have it stamped across it, managed to scream 'Slytherin' at you and in true 'Hermione fashion' a book on the worlds most famous Quidditch players.  
>"I expect to see you in that book one day." She teased.<br>"Maybe… Hey what's this?" He asked picking up a small rectangle box.  
>"Open it." She urged.<br>He did as he was told.  
>It was a picture, of him and Hermione, in the snow last year at Hogsmead with Blaise and Ginny, something Dumbledore had let them do as a special treat for what he and Blaise were risking, in a silver frame.<br>"Wow, Mya this is like the best birthday present ever. I mean as in, in my whole entire life." He grinned and hugged her.  
>"Knew you'd like it. Well 'hoped' would be the right word but oh well."<br>"You know there's one thing that would make this birthday, beyond perfect?" He asked slipping off the bed and resting on the floor.  
>"Yeah, what's that?" Hermione asked, genuinely unaware of the answer.<br>Draco got, properly, on one knee, pulled the small bow his mother had given him out of his pocket and opened it.  
>Hermione gasped. It sounded too loud for it to have been just her but neither of the two paid attention to that.<br>In the box was a solid silver ring with a huge diamond at the centre with little emeralds around the edge.  
>"Hermione Jean Granger, I know we've only been together for a year and a half, but I've loved you for longer than that, I cant imagine myself loving anyone else. I couldn't even imagine my life without you and honestly, I don't ever want to have to. What I'm trying to say, in an extremely long winded way is, I love you and I don't want to be without you. So it could be before the war or it could be after while we're celebrating, its entirely up to you, but no matter when it is I'll be happy but only if you agree to my question. Please, make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" Draco asked hopefully.<br>Hermione had tears in her eyes. Then she flung herself off the bed into his arms.  
>"Yes, yes a million times yes!" She squealed through her now, freely falling tears.<br>Draco took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.  
>"I love you Mya." He whispered passionately.<br>"I love you too Draco!" She told him, then she crushed her lips to his.  
>"Oh. MY GOSH!" Ginny screamed from the corner of the room.<br>The two broke apart and looked up.  
>Ginny and Blaise were stood by the door holding a cake, looking rather surprised.<br>"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ginny cried running toward Hermione, who stood up and embraced her best friend.  
>Blaise walked over to Draco and gave him a 'man hug'.<br>"Congrats man. Happy birthday." Blaise laughed.  
>Draco eyed the squealing, crying girls and laughed.<br>"What's so funny?" Blaise asked.  
>"That she looks how I feel. Honestly for a moment there I thought she'd say no." He admitted.<br>"Now why on earth would you think that Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her hand which Ginny had in a vice like grip.  
>"I don't know. This all just seems too good to be true. I just thought it was going to be the end you know the whole 'okay you've had enough happiness now' things." He shrugged.<br>"You know for someone who claims to be so clever, your actually quite dumb." Ginny told him as she walked toward Blaise.  
>"Thanks Red." He snorted.<br>"That's okay Malfoy." She beamed.  
>Hermione walked to Draco and put her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist, picked her up and spun her around like a child.<br>"No! No, Draco! Put me down!" she giggled.  
>"Sorry can't hear you!" Draco told her as he spun faster.<br>"Ahhh!" She screamed as he tripped over his own feet and they fell on the bed.  
>"Sorry, Mya." Draco laughed.<br>"No your not."  
>"Your right. Ah, this must be the best day of my life, and its only-" He checked his watch, "-Two thirty in the afternoon."<br>"Bring on the cake!" Blaise yelled as he launched himself on top of the happy couple.  
>Ginny walked over, like a civilised person, and perched on the bed, holding the cake.<br>"Get off me you fat lump!" Draco grunted as he shoved and kicked Blaise off of him and made him fall on the floor.  
>"Da Fuck?" Blaise called from the floor.<br>They all laughed and Draco and Hermione sat up properly. Ginny scooted to the end of the bed and sat crossed legged while Blaise got up and sat next to her. They put the cake in the centre of the bed and lit the candles.  
>"Make a wish." Blaise told him.<br>"For what? I've got everything I need." Draco smiled at Hermione, who blushed.  
>"Fine just blow out the candles then!" Blaise scowled.<br>Draco blew the candles out and Ginny pulled out her wand to cut the cake.  
>They all sat, eating cake and discussing wedding plans for the next hour or so, waiting for ten o'clock to arrive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well i hope this doesnt seem too rushed, but a little rushed at the same time, it had to happen quick, there in the midst of a war! It was sweet and too the point! Hope y'all liked it! R&R?:)**


	8. Visiting Mother

**DISCLAIMER- I Don't Own Any Harry Potter Stuff, Just My Adorable Plotline….(BTW ACT ASIF THIS WERE IN OUR TIME, NOT THE TIME THE ACTUALLY STORY IS SET IN, TA!)  
>Chapter 8-<br>Recap-**

_'They all sat, eating cake and discussing wedding plans for the next hour or so, waiting for ten o'clock to arrive.'_

* * *

><p>"So, my beautiful bride-to-be, how are we going to do this?" Draco asked Hermione as they sat eating cake.<br>"Do what?" She asked stabbing the cake with her fork.  
>"This thing with Parkinson and Nott?" He asked putting his finger in the icing of his piece of cake and staring at it.<br>"Oh that, Well I guess we'll see what they have to say, then just go with it. I'll tell them the same sort of stuff I told you. Then we'll go from there."  
>"Okay then. Oh damn you've got icing on your face." Draco told her pointing to a spot on her cheek.<br>"Damn." She muttered and wiped her face.  
>"You missed it." Draco said smiling.<br>She tried again and looked at him hopefully. He shook his head.  
>"Fine you get it then." She snapped.<br>Draco chuckled.  
>"Its just, there!" He lent up and wiped the icing from his finger on her face.<br>"Oh its on!" Hermione laughed as she smeared her forkful of icing covered cake in his hair.  
>Draco picked up a small handful of cake and threw it at her. She tried to throw a piece back at him, but he ducked and it hit Blaise in the back of the head.<br>"What the HELL?" Blaise yelled as he turned to face them, only to be hit with another piece of cake.  
>"Oh, sorry Blaise!" Hermione called from their side of the room.<br>Then Draco lunged across the bed at her and started tickling her.  
>"Nooo! Ahahahaha, Draaaco! Gerrof me!" She laughed.<br>"Do you give up?" He asked, continuing to tickle her.  
>"NEVER!" She gasped as she smashed a hand full of cake straight in his face and rubbing it in.<br>"Thanks for that!" He called over her laughter.  
>"Honestly they're so childish." Ginny said to Blaise as they eyed the other two rolling about on the bed.<br>"True story." Blaise agreed.  
>They were lounging across the sofa watching Quidditch on the TV Hermione had enchanted.<br>*THWACK*  
>They were both hit with cake.<br>"We are NOT Childish!" Draco and Hermione chorused from across the room.  
>"If you say so!" Ginny tutted.<br>"Yeah, throwing cake, REAL mature!" Blaise rolled his eyes and waved his wand, getting the cake off of him and Ginny.  
>"Whatever." Draco sighed. He stopped tickling Hermione and they sat up and observed the mess they'd made.<br>"Aha, I love cake." Hermione said.  
>"You know, we've made a huge mess. But I still blame Red and Blaise." Draco laughed.<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause they brought the cake here. If they hadn't this wouldn't of happened." He grinned.<br>Hermione rolled her eyes at him and chuckled softly.  
>She waved her wand, just like Blaise had done, and got rid of the cake from the room.<br>"Well that was a good way to waste two hours. Now what?" Draco asked, as he rolled of the bed and stood up to stretch.  
>"Now we sit around and discuss what our game plan is." Hermione told him while she laid back on the bed.<br>"Game Plan?" Draco asked. Confusion written over his face.  
>"Plan of action." Hermione said.<br>"Oh right. So what is our plan of action then?"  
>"Full of questions but empty when it comes to answer aren't you Draco?"<br>"Ahh you know me too well. But seriously what is it?"  
>"Well, if they are really turning against Voldemort, then they'll need somewhere to stay. Somewhere safe, but somewhere that we can keep an eye o them." Hermione started.<br>"I guess they could stay with my mother. She sold him the manor and bought a new one. Dumbledore helped her, he's her secret keeper. She doesn't want to fight, she never did." He told her softly.  
>"Surely Lucius would never agr-"<br>"He's dead." He cut her off.  
>"Oh, Merlin. Draco, how are you?" She asked sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed to take his hand.<br>"Fine. Really I am, like I said. Best birthday ever." Draco grinned.  
>"Okay. So yes, if your mother agrees then they could stay with her. Then we'd have to have someone from the Order to stay with them and keep an eye on them and to protect them of corse."<br>"Couldn't I do it?"  
>"No. But not because your not able to!" She said quickly as he opened his mouth to argue, "But because I cant expect you to do anything drastic to your friends if it was just a rouse and they turned on you." She finished softly.<br>"I see. Well, lets just hope its not then." He smirked.  
>"Right then, the rest isn't really going to concern them I guess. We'll make sure they're safe and what not in return for any other information they could have. Other then that there's a limited amount we can do until the war actually begins."<br>"Right then. I'm going to floo mother and see what she says. I'll be right back." Draco said as he disappeared down the hall.  
>A few tense minutes when by and the others waited silently.<br>When Draco returned he smiled at Hermione.  
>"She said she'd be happy to help." He told her.<br>She beamed at him.  
>"Mother also wants to know, when she can properly meet her soon-to-be daughter-in-law." He added.<br>Hermione's mouth fell open.  
>"Well, come on. Lets go to Dumbledore and see if he'll let us out for a couple hours. No time like the present." Draco said cheerfully.<br>"Your are kidding me right? I mean, you aren't serious?" Hermione stuttered.  
>"I'm as serious as ever."<br>"Well, uh, Okay then. Lets go and see what he says."  
>"Ha ha ha! Someone sounds nervous about meeting her in law-to-be." Blaise laughed from the sofa.<br>"Shut up Blaise!" Hermione glared.  
>"Okay, we'll go separately and meet at the gargoyle." Draco said, trying to distract her from arguing with Blaise.<br>"Okay then, you go first."  
>He kissed her cheek before walking out the door.<br>Hermione waited about five minutes before walking to the door.  
>"Wish me luck?" She said as she reached the door.<br>"Hermione your meeting Draco's mother. You don't need luck, Draco has her wrapped around his little finger. Just like you've got him wrapped around yours, you'll be fine!" Blaise insisted.  
>"But, just in case, Good luck!" Ginny added.<br>"Thanks guys. We'll be back before nine to give us some time to prepare." She said before she walked out of the door.  
>Hurrying to Dumbledore's office, like she had many a time over the past year and a half, she felt anxious.<br>Walking past the people in the paintings she noticed them grinning at her. They all knew, one of them had notice her and Draco wondering the halls late one night and put two and two together, they all like to gossip so the news had spread like wildfire.  
>As she made her way to the stone gargoyle she walked past a painting of a nymph.<br>The nymph smiled at her.  
>"You know, he's a peculiar boy that one. But he's smitten with you. Don't let this war come between you. Many a woman lost her loved ones last time, it cant be the same now. It's the only thing that'll keep us alive, Love and Hope and Trust." The nymph told her.<br>"I know." She said to the nymph quietly.  
>"You act sad dear, what's wrong?" The nymph asked her.<br>"I have to leave him soon. You know Harry right?"  
>The nymph nodded, she had spoken to him many a time.<br>"Well I have to go and help him soon. We don't know how long it'll be for, but Draco cant go with me. Its too dangerous for him." She admitted.  
>"Do you love him?" The nymph asked.<br>"Yes. More then anything."  
>"Then don't let anything stand in the way of that. People like him don't come around twice in a life time. Do what you have to, to keep him." The nymph told her before wandering off into another painting.<br>Hermione stood thoughtful for a moment, then remembered that Draco was waiting for her so she hurried on.  
>He was lent, casually against the wall looking around the hall for her.<br>"Sorry I'm late! I was talking to the nymph." Hermione said as she approached.  
>"So she cornered you too? She tried to get to me as well but I wasn't really paying attention." Draco shrugged.<br>"Oh, shocker." She said sarcastically.  
>"Ouch." He said emotionlessly.<br>"So are we just going to stand here or not?"  
>"Well this wall is kind of comfortable." Draco reasoned.<br>"Just move." she said shoving him into the gargoyle.  
>"Password?" He asked her.<br>"I thought you knew it?"  
>"Nope. I reckoned you knew it."<br>"Well I don't. Good Godric, now what do we do?" She asked.  
>"Fret not dear children. I am not in office anyway, help is here." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.<br>They turned and sure enough, standing behind them was their headmaster.  
>"Ahh, so to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked the pair.<br>"Well headmaster we came to ask if we could- Urm, if you wouldn't mind-"  
>"We came to ask if you'd let us go and visit my mother for a while." Draco said cutting across Hermione's stuttering.<br>"I see, well I'm sure we can arrange it, up to my office then?" Dumbledore beamed.  
>They nodded and let him through to talk to the gargoyle.<br>"Black jack." He said clearly to the gargoyle.  
>Draco looked confused whereas Hermione smirked.<br>"Aniseed?" She asked the elderly man.  
>"Of corse." He chuckled as the gargoyle moved and revealed the staircase.<br>They all walked up to the office.  
>"What's 'Aniseed'?" Draco whispered to Hermione as they did.<br>"Muggle sweet." She told him.  
>"Explains the weird name I guess."<br>"Draco.."  
>"What? Its true, muggles do tend to name things weirdly."<br>Hermione just shook her head softly and snorted.  
>"Hey, its true and you know it! Hell even wizards name shit weirdly we just have to except it." He laughed.<br>"Just shut up." She told him softly.  
>"But I don't wanna." He pouted.<br>"Draco Malfoy did you just.. pout?" Hermione asked him giving an over exaggerated gasp and shocked face.  
>"Mayyyyybe…" He stalled.<br>"You sooo did." She grinned.  
>"Hermione are you okay?" He asked suddenly.<br>"Yeah, fine, why?"  
>"Because your delusional." He smirked.<br>She just snorted at him and pushed through the door of Dumbledore's office.  
>"Glad you two could join us." Came a colder voice.<br>Hermione's head snapped up.  
>Snape was stood in front of Dumbledore's desk. Waiting.<br>Draco entered a split second after.  
>"Oh, hey Severus." He said nodding toward him.<br>"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected him.  
>"Sorry." Draco shrugged, he didn't sound sorry at all though.<br>Hermione elbowed him in the stomach but he saw it coming and twisted to the side slightly so her elbow grazed his abs, which hurt her instead.  
>"Ow." She muttered under her breath.<br>"Pick on people your own size then." He told her smiling.  
>"Dear Salazar, get me a chamber pot." Snape groaned.<br>"Oh dear Severus, you should be rejoicing that your god son found love. Don't, as the muggles say, 'rain on their parade'." Dumbledore chuckled softly.  
>"Wouldn't dream of it, Headmaster." Snape said, rolling his eyes.<br>"So, you wish to visit your mother Draco?" Dumbledore asked ignoring Snape's snide comment.  
>"Well, I believe I'm going on her request but without that small technicality then, yes." Draco told him.<br>"Well I'm more then happy to oblige. I have my fair share of, unknown portkeys." Dumbledore informed them.  
>A look of shock flashed over Hermione's face whereas Draco just laughed.<br>Dumbledore rummaged around his desk and produced a feather. A phoenix feather.  
>"Here we are. Now a little modification, taking them to where they want to go annnd done." Dumbledore muttered as he waved his wand over the feather.<br>He then handed it to Draco.  
>"Ten seconds." He said to them and then the feather started to glow.<br>Hermione put her finger on the tip of the feather and seconds later they were gone from the office.  
>The familiar sensation of being squeezed and pulled in multiple directions over took the two as the were transported to Narcissa's newest investment.<br>They landed in the drawing room.  
>Well, by landed I mean Hermione fell on her ass and Draco tripped over her and fell on top of her, flattening her against the floor and pushing their bodies together tightly.<br>"Whoops." Hermione whispered.  
>"You could say that again." He whispered back.<br>They lay for a moment, staring at each other lost in their own little bubble.  
>"Hem hem." Came a feminine voice.<br>They both looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy standing by a desk with a sly smile on her face and an eyebrow raised at them.  
>Hermione blushed crimson.<br>"Now now Draco, its hardly the time don't you think?" Narcissa asked, humour colouring her tone.  
>"We tripped mother, hard to believe of me, I know, but no one can be constantly perfect, even me." Draco said as he pushed himself off Hermione and helped her to her feet.<br>"Oh I was just teasing darling. If you haven't already worked it out I was in the room to witness you trip like a moron." Narcissa grinned.  
>"Moron? Pfft mother I'm hardly a moron." Draco scoffed at his mother.<br>"So when's the wedding?" Narcissa asked.  
>This woman never wasted time did she?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Weheyyy end to another freaking long chapter, stay tuned for the next one, and FML would even a little review be too much to ask? I think not;)**_


	9. Tales of Blaise an the cake an a funeral

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own and Harry Potter stuff, just my plot line :D  
>Chapter 9-<br>Recap-  
><strong>_'"So when's the wedding?" Narcissa asked. This woman never wasted time did she?'_

* * *

><p>"Well mother, the thing is, we haven't decided on when to have the wedding yet. What with the war coming up, we don't know whether to go ahead with a small ceremony before, or have this huge, lavish ceremony after." Draco said slyly to Narcissa.<br>Truth be told they actually had decided to have the wedding After the war, but he knew his mother wouldn't be thrilled so Draco told her to tell Narcissa they planned to have this huge over the top one if they waited. Boy did he know his mother.  
>"Well Draco you shouldn't force this nonsense 'before the war, small' thing on her! A girls wedding is one of the biggest days of her life, she should have the whole nine yards!" Narcissa scolded her son.<br>"Honestly mother, don't you think I know that? That's why we haven't decided yet! I don't want to take her day away from her, but I don't want to loose her during this war either. I'm at a cross road really." Draco told her.  
>Hermione had remained silent at this.<br>"Mya, love, what's wrong?" Draco asked eyes wide with concern.  
>"Oh, N-nothing. I was just thinking." She told him absently.<br>"Well that's not a big surprise really is it?" Draco laughed.  
>" Hmm, its three o'clock so, Hermione, what do you say to a spot of tea and some planning, of sorts?" Narcissa asked her daughter-in-law to be.<br>"Sounds excellent." Hermione grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Until eleven thirty Draco and Hermione sat with Narcissa debating their wedding. Then finally they returned to Hogwarts.<em>

* * *

><p>They strolled hand in hand toward the room of requirement.<br>"You know, I'm actually worried about your mother. I thought she was going to have a heart attack when we said no to the Solid silver and diamond chandelier." Hermione laughed as they entered the room.  
>"Oh my, you said 'no' to Narcissa Malfoy and your still living to brag about it? Please, Granger, tell me your secret!" Blaise begged from his bed.<br>"Nope, its fun to listen to the stories of 'Blaise and the Cheese cake' when I visit." Hermione gloated.  
>"WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed as she burst into a fit of giggles.<br>"Well, apparently the house elves make this AMAZING cheese cake, that your boy toy here, cant get enough of. Used to try everything he could to get some. Narcissa was telling me this one story when him and Draco were about eight and it was wayyyy past their bed times and what not, Blaise was actually not even at their house and around one or two in the morning they heard noise downstairs so Narcissa went to investigate and it turned out to be, Blaise and Draco in the kitchen, covered head to toe in cheese cake, throwing up because they ate to much." Hermione laughed with Ginny as tears of laughter began to roll down the red head's face.  
>"You …mean, that Blaise, Flooed …over to their house at two am to …eat …cake?" Ginny gasped out between bouts of laughter.<br>"Uh huh!" Hermione confirmed as she continued laughing.  
>Blaise promptly went red.<br>Draco, on the other hand, shrugged.  
>"It was some of the best cake ever. As in, the BEST EVER. I couldn't help myself." Draco stated.<br>Hermione and Ginny found this hilarious though and erupted into hysterics.  
>Then the room shook.<br>The doors burst open.  
>Theo and Pansy came sprinting toward them.<br>"Oh My God!" Pansy screamed.  
>"What?" They all asked.<br>"YOUR LATE, THE PAIR OF YOU. DID YOU REALISE IT'S THE SIXTH NOW? NO? ITS GONE MIDNIGHT! ANYWAY HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE MISSED THAT?" Theo yelled.  
>"Death Eaters In the castle! They, just… they just.." Pansy spluttered.<br>"SPIT IT OUT WILL YOU!" Draco yelled.  
>"They just killed Dumbledore." Theo said flatly.<p>

* * *

><p>A week later- Dumbledore's funeral…<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny watched with tears in their eyes as the marble tomb set in front of them, Wanting nothing more then to be in their boyfriend's embraces.<br>Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. Watching, as the tears poured from her eyes, she looked up at him and met his gaze.  
>'I love you Granger So much.' He mouthed to her.<br>'I love you more Malfoy.' She smirked at him.  
>He shook his head and winked at her before turning to face forward again.<br>As people said their final goodbyes, Draco watched Harry lean over the back of his chair and whisper something to Hermione. She nodded and when Harry turned back to face front she looked up at Draco again.  
>She merely nodded at him and he understood.<br>It was time to hunt Horcruxes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Shortest chapter I have, Sorry but its sort of needed. Apologies for the fast forwards, but there was no point wasting time and stuff. BTW please, dont get mad... But im kind of skippping the whole hunt for the horcruxes. Theres no way i can interprate Dramione into with ruining what i have in mind for the next chapter! Sorry if you dont like it but, well tough! You'll be glad once the next chapters up.. If your not to fond of Dear Ronald Weasley that is..:) R&R pretty pleaseeeeee.? Xx**


	10. War AND Hermione's Surprise

**DDISCLAIMER- I'll own Harry Potter when Satan starts a snowball fight. So, like I promised, I skipped the Horcruxes hunt here. We are now at the final battle. Apologies peeps. Sorry, it completely disregards HP&DH :L**

* * *

><p><strong>RecapCatch up- IMPORTANT PLS READ!  
><strong>So Draco had stayed with his mother until Snape needed his assistance at Hogwarts, little did Draco know that it was just to lure Hermione into bringing Harry back early and un prepared. Fail. So here we are, we're sneaking into Hogwarts here, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Theo were aloud into the Room Of Requirement after Ginny vouched for them by the way :D So The last time Hermione saw Draco was after the funeral right? Wrong! They saw each other about five weeks Before this chapter, well things got a bit hot. Can you guess what situation Hermione's in now?;) && BTW For now, because he's missed her, Draco gave up with calling Hermione "Mya" And calls her Granger& Angel again, he feels more affection with 'Granger' & 'Angel' then he did with 'Mya'….**  
>ON WITH THE STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione's P.O.V-ish.<p>

* * *

><p>"You bloody fools, What were you thinking, coming here? You could have been caught tonight! Do you have a death wish?" Aberforth asked coldly.<br>"Well.. You are talking to 'the boy that doesn't die'." Ron snapped.  
>"Ronald. He just saved our necks. For Godric's sakes show some gratitude." Hermione demanded.<br>"What do you three want then? Why are you tempting fate and risking death?" Aberforth asked as he walked around gathering himself a stiff drink.  
>"We need to get into Hogwarts. I think you can help us there." Harry told him bluntly.<br>"Oh you do, do you? Well, I cant say I haven't been expecting it. Knew it'd happen sooner or later!" He muttered as he hobbled over to a painting of a young woman that had a striking resemblance to Aberforth and, by default, Dumbledore.  
>"Okay, Ariana, Go get him. Tell him, its time." He told the girl. She nodded and turned and walked away.<br>Minutes later she returned, the portrait opened and it showed she was accompanied by Neville.  
>"Blimey Neville. What the fuck happened to you?" Ron asked as he passed the dim, light on the wall.<br>"I'll explain later. Common, we've got a war to win." Neville grinned.  
>The trio stepped into the hole behind the painting where Neville had appeared.<br>"Aberforth, keep the tunnel available will you, I'm expecting …people." He informed the bar tender.  
>He nodded then watched as Neville led the way down the passage.<br>"Death Eaters are every where. They hate us almost as much as we hate them. You know, we haven't got ANY muggle borns in the school this year. Snape refused to let them in." Neville told them matter-of-factly.  
>"Bastard." Harry growled.<br>"Well, its good in a way. Keeps the death eaters off them. At least they could go into hiding, here they probably would have died." Neville gulped.  
>"True. So where are we going Nev?" Hermione asked.<br>"Room of Requirement of corse. There are a lot of us there, DA members, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws even a few select Slytherins." Neville said.  
>"WHAT? You let those slimy bastar- BLIMEY HERMIONE!"<br>Hermione had stomped on his foot, cutting off his string of abuse.  
>"Hey, YOUR sister vouched for them. Take it up with her if you have a problem, none of the rest of us do, we trust her judgement and so far she's been true to her word."<br>"Oh well it seems I need to have a few select words with my sister." Ron grumbled.  
>"Here we are." Neville pushed something aside and motioned for them to wait.<br>"OIT YOU LOT! I got something here you might like!" He called to the room.  
>"No more of Aberforth's Cooking Neville! How many times do we ha-"<br>"Its better then that Seamus! See for yourselves!" Neville yelled as he pushed the tapestry further aside and showed the trio to the room.  
>They entered the room properly and were swarmed by people.<br>"OMG ITS POTTER!"  
>"HARRY, RON HERMIONE!"<br>"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?"  
>"WE'RE GONNA FIGHT?"<br>"DOWN WITH THE DARK SIDE."  
>"HARRY!"<br>"WONWON!"  
>"Granger." Someone breathed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone P.O.V-ish.<strong>

* * *

><p>The whole room fell silent.<br>Draco stepped forward and put his arms around Hermione, not giving a damn who was watching.  
>She put her arms around him and started crying and the whole room 'aww'ed, they'd all come to like Draco, well, they tolerated him and found him bearable at least.<br>All except Ron that is.  
>He was seething.<br>Ginny and Pansy were grinning, Theo and Blaise looked overly smug.  
>"What The FUCK are you doing Malfoy?" Ron yelled.<br>"Ron Don't." Harry tried.  
>Ron ignored him.<br>"I asked you a question Malfoy." He growled.  
>Hermione turned to face him, twisting in Draco's arms.<br>"Ronald, stop it." She tried, but like Harry, she was ignored.  
>"Well?" He demanded.<br>"I'm hugging my Fiancée whom I haven't seen properly in nearly a year, Weasle. So if you'll kindly, Shut up." Draco said coldly. The people in the room gasped as soon as he said the word fiancée.  
>"Your What?" He spluttered.<br>"_Fi..an..cée_." He said extremely slowly, dragging the word out.  
>"Mione, tell me he's joking. I mean, he's got to be, there's no way you'd agree to date that, let alone marry it. Right?" Ron asked fiercely.<br>"Actually, Ronald. I have agreed to marry HIM. So please, STOP trying to insult my Fiancé." Hermione snapped.  
>"What? No, this cant be happening! What the fuck have you done to here Malfoy! Come on Mione, he's a fucking Death eater for cryi-"<br>*SMACK*  
>Hermione's hand connected with the side of Ron's face so hard it left a bright red hand print and the noise it made echoed around the room.<br>"Don't You DARE Call him That Ronald Weasley! You have no FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. HE IS NOT A DEATH EATER AND HE NEVER HAS BEEN, YOU PREJUDICE BASTARD. HE'S DONE MORE FOR THIS WAR THEN YOU HAVE, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CURSE YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLENIA." Hermione screamed at him.  
>Everyone's jaws must have hit the floor.<br>Hermione Granger NEVER cursed.  
>It was like an unwritten LAW but just there and then she'd cursed him three times.<br>Without listening to whatever It was that Ron had gone to say, Hermione stalked away, with Draco in tow.  
>"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ginny squealed as she rushed over with Blaise.<br>"S'allright Gin, Its not your fault that your brother's a prat." Hermione sniffed.  
>Together they went and sat where Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy and Theo's bunks were.<br>Hermione was on Draco's bed with him, sitting in the 'V' his legs made as they lent back.  
>She hurriedly filled them in on the plan, as Harry was doing with everyone else.<br>Draco was massaging her shoulders as the tapestry moved again.  
>"WHAT HAVE WE MISSED?" Yelled Fred and George as they burst in, followed by the rest of the order and other, of age, members of DA.<br>"Nothing, yet. We're getting a strategy together right now. We need a plan. We cant go out there hexing the place apart we need to be organised, we need… McGonagall." Harry told them.  
>"Right, I've got your cloak Harry. We'll go." Hermione told him.<br>"Angel, don't." Draco sighed.  
>"Don't worry Draco. Cloak of Invisibility didn't get its name for nothing you know. I'll be back before you know it." She told him softly.<br>"Zabini, Nott, Gin, Pansy, PLEASE don't let him ANYWHERE near Ronald. He doesn't need that right now." Hermione told their small group before she kissed Draco's cheek and hurried toward Harry and disappeared under the cloak.  
>They slipped from the room and everyone waited in suspense, preparing themselves for what was to come.<br>Twenty minutes later, they returned.  
>"Right, Ravenclaws! You've got the farthest to go, leave now! I'll keep an eye on the map. We've got around fifteen minutes!" Harry roared over the commotion.<br>The Ravenclaws left and got back to their common room without difficulty.  
>As did the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors literally JUST missed the Carrow's by minutes.<br>They Four Slytherins couldn't go, as they were all 'blood traitors' now, so they were disillusioned along with the order and the trio and went with the Gryffindors to their tower.  
>"Two more left. Then its just me and him. Two more left. Then its just me and him." Harry was muttering to himself.<br>"Hush Harry." Hermione told him.  
>He nodded and then Snape's booming voice sounded around them.<br>"Everyone is expected in the great hall immediately. Heads of houses collect your students and bring them down here. NOW."  
>"Here goes nothing." The twins sighed.<br>There was collective murmur amongst them.  
>They were all escorted to the hall by McGonagall and stood in straight rows.<br>"As you may or may not know, Potter was sighted in Hogsmead tonight. In fact, rumour has it, he's coming here. Anyone who is found to have information on him, his whereabouts or his friends must speak now, or you will be punished along with him." Snape told them all coldly.  
>Under the disillusion Harry stepped forward.<br>Then the charm disappeared.  
>"Well I might have some information for you." He said darkly.<br>"Seems, Headmaster, that you have a security breech." Harry added smirking.  
>Everyone else dropped their charms, wands at the ready.<br>"Its actually quite severe." Harry informed him.  
>Suddenly hexes were flying everywhere. Then the Carrow's were out cold, bound gagged and de-wanded, the other death eater was dead and Snape had fled.<br>An almighty cheer erupted from the great hall and Hogwarts seemed to glow internally.  
>"Right! Its time, I inform you of something, we ARE at war! The enemy is out there, trying to get to you now! Anyone who is NOT of age is being evacuated as I speak. You have a choice, we will not force you to fight but please, I have to ask for a decision. Choose now." McGonagall announced.<br>Everyone remained put.  
>"Excellent." She grinned.<br>Everyone was split into groups, Fred and George were instructed to make sure All secret passages were un usable to the death eaters and their followers.  
>"Granger, Stay safe today. I plan on marrying you when this is over. Don't you dare deny me that pleasure!" Draco grinned.<br>"I promise Malfoy, I'll try my damned hardest to stay alive. After all, that's all I need to be to get married." She teased.  
>His expression faltered.<br>"I'm not kidding! I want you alive, in one piece, ready to marry me and reproduce like rabbits. The Malfoy's need new tradition to get this tarnish off our name. New Gen new Rep!" He said, smiling.  
>Hermione blushed at his choice of words.<br>The groups were getting ready to move out.  
>"Draco I need to -" Hermione was cut off as Fred and George announced that they needed to borrow him and took off with him strung over George's shoulder.<br>Hermione silently cursed.  
>Then all hell broke loose.<br>The death eaters had got past the wards, with Snape's help no doubt, and were attacking.  
>Soon everyone, everywhere, was firing curses and hexes left right and centre.<br>In the middle of the carnage, Ron deflected a curse from hitting Hermione's back as he apologised.  
>"That's all right Ron! Honestly, I'm more preoccupied with staying alive!" She yelled over the noise.<br>An hour later, Draco ran into Hermione and they were fighting side by side.  
>Then soon after that Voldemort announced that he'd ordered the death eaters to retreat. They had an hour to care for the wounded, deal with the dead and for Harry to go to him, after that, there would be no holding back.<p>

It was chaos in the castle as people bustled around, helping everyone they could.  
>Quite a lot of people had died, Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus, Padma, Lavender and Dean to name a few.<p>

Hermione dragged Draco to the side of the hall, away from the crying people and grieving friends.  
>"Draco, there's something I need to tell you, its really important and life changing and all that. But please, here me out and try not to get mad?" She said hesitantly.<br>He nodded.  
>"I'm Pregnant." She blurted.<br>Draco must have gone from pale to red, to purple, to blue, to green, to white, to several shades of grey before resuming his natural complexion.  
>Then the biggest grin spread, ear to ear, across his face.<br>"Oh Salazar! This is so unexpected, cant think of a worse time for it to have happened but this is the second best thing of my life!" He was barley containing himself.  
>"Second best?" Hermione asked sceptically.<br>"Yeah, first was when you agreed to marry me Granger." He smirked.  
>He sank to his knees and put his hands on her belly, there was a very small, to someone that didn't know- unnoticeable, bump there, and rubbed small circles around.<br>"Hello baby, I'm your daddy. You don't know me yet, but you will. I'm going to be everything to you that my daddy should have been to me. Even today, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you baby." He cooed in a whisper before lifting her top to her belly button and peppering light kisses over her abdomen.  
>Hermione had tears in her eyes.<br>Draco stood up again and wrapped his arms around her.  
>"I love you Angel. I love you so, so, so, so much!" He sighed into her hair.<br>"I love you more,_ Daddy_." She smirked.  
>"Ahh, 'daddy', I'm going to have to get used to that. Honestly, I cant tell you how happy that's made me! I'm going to be a daddy." He grinned.<br>They sat on one of the benches that filled the room and Hermione watched and giggled as Draco spoke to their baby some more.  
>Seeing that brought up memories of the past four weeks that she'd laid awake some nights, telling her bump all about Draco, how much she loved him, how great he was, what he was like, how much he loved her and how much they both would love it.<br>Then Voldemort spoke to them all again.  
>"Times up Potter, you have let many people die for you tonight, I expected better from you. I'll see you soon."<br>Harry and Ron soon found Hermione, they knew what needed to be done.  
>Hermione grabbed him in a fierce hug.<br>"Please, be careful Harry. I expect to see you back here soon." She ordered him thickly, through the tears that were falling.  
>"I will." He promised, "Malfoy, take care of her, just in case I don't come back, I've informed several people to kick your ass to the moon if you treat her wrongly." He added.<br>"Don't worry Potter, that will NEVER be necessary. Good luck, I really hope it ends today. I hope you bounce back, again." Draco said awkwardly.  
>Harry nodded and they shook hands, then he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Voldemort is dead.<p>

* * *

><p>That is the best news anyone had heard in a while.<br>Except for Draco and Hermione, their baby was far too important to them.  
>Everyone was either celebrating, mourning or both.<br>Draco and Hermione had retreated to Hermione's old room in the Gryffindor tower and were laying on her bed.  
>"I cant believe its finally over." Hermione sighed.<br>"I know. I can not believe that YOU were fighting whilst pregnant! Do you know how god damned dangerous that was!" Draco asked.  
>"How many times? Look, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, for once the bookworm was not as right as she could have been. But we're safe now, that's all that matters." Hermione grinned.<br>Draco had his arms around Hermione's waist, one of his hands was over hers that was on her bump and Hermione's other hand was on his cheek.  
>"MIONE!" They heard Ginny yell.<br>"Up here Gin!" Hermione called back.  
>Ginny and Blaise appeared in Hermione's room rapidly.<br>"Oh so this is where you disappeared to! Merlin, I was worried that something bad had happened." Ginny said as she plopped down on the end of the bed, Blaise followed suit.  
>"Sorry guys, she was just really tired so I suggested we come and lay down. All this commotion isn't good for a woman in her.. Condition." Draco told Ginny.<br>"What do you mean 'Her condition'?" Blaise asked, deadpanned.  
>Ginny, on the other hand, couldn't help the smile that slid into place on her face.<br>"I'm Pregnant Blaise." Hermione explained.  
>"OH MY SALAZAR! Well that's Amazing! Oh god, I SOOO call god father!" He yelled, excited.<br>Unfortunately, it was around four in the morning so quite a lot of people were going to bed, some of which being, the chosen one himself and his trusty side kick, Pansy and Theo. They all rushed in upon hearing Blaise's outburst.  
>"What's the matter?" Harry asked, scanning the room, clearly still on war mode.<br>"Go on, I cant keep it from them forever!" Hermione said to Draco.  
>"We're gonna have a baby!" Draco grinned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OK so there's That chapter! Haha, sorry if you didn't like it, review and who knows, I could redo it and make it more to your liking(NO PROMISES THOUGH!)**  
><strong>Personally, I thought it was sweet! Till next chapter M'lovilies, R&amp;R !-Panda:*<strong>


	11. Hermione'sSurpriseprt2 & An Argument

**DISCLAIMER- Well it hasn't changed since last time peeps, so PLEASE don't make me keep saying it. I'll let you know when ^that changes though!;) 2 o'clock in the after noon and I've written TWO chapters for you guys, YOUR WELCOM!**  
><span>Recap-<span>  
><em>' "We're gonna have a baby!" Draco grinned. '<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-<p>

* * *

><p>"OH MY GAWWWD!" Pansy shrieked.<br>"Whoa, Congrats Guys!" Theo grinned.  
>"WOW, well, Merlin! That's great Mione! Well done Draco." Harry said after blinking like a million times.<br>Ron, however, stayed quiet.  
>"So, is that why your marrying him?" He asked, deathly quiet.<br>"No! We've been planning to get married since last year! Alright Ronald? We've been together for years now, We just kept it a secret!" Hermione snapped, looking furious.  
>Ron looked much like he had when Hermione slapped him in the room of requirement.<br>"Your Kidding?" Ron asked, equally mad.  
>She sat up and faced him.<br>"NO Ronald I'm NOT! I love Malfoy and I have done for years now! Yes, I'm happy, Yes, we're engaged and YES I AM GOING TO MARRY HIM AND HAVE HIS BABY!" Hermione snapped, with each word her voice rose until eventually she was shouting.  
>"So That's why you rejected me! After fucking leading me on?" Ron yelled.<br>Hermione got out of the bed and stood up, Draco moved to stand behind her, stroking her small bump.  
>"I NEVER LED YOU ON RONALD! I TOLD YOU STRAIGHT THAT I LIKED SOMEONE ELSE!"<br>"TRIWIZARD TORNAMENT ALL OVER AGIN- FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY, NEVER GUESSED YOU'D BECOME THE SLYTHERIN'S…" He trailed off.  
>"SLYTHERIN'S WHAT RONALD? SLYTHERIN'S WHAT EXACTLY?" Hermione bellowed.<br>"Hermione, he doesn't mean it! Ronald SHUT UP! Mione, think of the baby, this cant be good for little splodge!" Ginny said as she stood and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders.  
>"OF CORSE I MEAN IT GIN, SHE'S FUCKING BETRAYED US! SHE COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD US!" Ron bellowed.<br>"AND RISK THIS FUCKING IDIOCITY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING RONALD! SHE KNEW HOW YOU'D REACT! SORRY IF SHE WANTED TO BE HAPPY FOR ONCE, NOW GET OUT BEFORE I AVADA YOUR ASS!" Ginny screamed, whirling around to face her older brother.  
>It seems the Weasley's have a 'Trouble Radar' though because the rest of them burst into the room.<br>"What's going On?" Molly asked.  
>"Mother, please get Ronald out of here. He's giving Mione a lot of un needed stress and its not good for her condition." Ginny told her mother briskly.<br>"What do you mean her condi-" Molly stopped abruptly when she noticed Draco's hands resting on her abdomen.  
>"Oh, Hermione dear! Are you ?" Molly asked, tearing up.<br>Hermione nodded and smiled.  
>"OH MY! THAT'S AMAZING! Oh, my, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO UPSET HER?" Molly snapped at her son.<br>"Yelling at her for being with Draco and having his baby." Ginny informed her mother, smirking slightly at her brother, as she shot him the death glare, when she noticed Molly getting very angry, very quickly, at her son.  
>"RONALD! THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU LEAVE HERMIONE AND DRACO ALONE, IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER THEN YOU SHOULD BE GLAD THAT SHES HAPPY NOW GET OUT AND GO SPEAK WITH YOUR FATHER! GO ON, GET!" Molly yelled at her son, just like she had in the howler, second year.<br>Ron left.  
>Then Molly hurried to Hermione's side.<br>"Oh dear, I'm So sorry for Ronald's behaviour! I hope he didn't upset you too badly, Merlin dear, I'm so happy for you!" She gushed as she wrapped her arms around Hermione.  
>"It's okay Molly, I'm fine! Thank you!" Hermione reassured her.<br>"Excellent! Right, I'm going to go deal with him. Call me if you need anything, No matter how small, and I'll be up in a jiffy!" Molly smiled before leaving the room.  
>"Congratulations Hermione, Congratulations Malfoy!" Fred and George chorused.<br>"Wow, I'm really happy for you Mione! Your like family to us now, I cant wait to meet the little one!" Bill beamed.  
>"Wow! Cant wait to you getting Draco to jump through hoops and have him out at midnight to get weird food that your craving!" Charlie teased.<br>"What?" Draco asked, jaw dropping ever so slightly.  
>Harry sniggered.<br>"Oh you didn't know about that?" Charlie laughed.  
>Draco shook his head.<br>"Well, as she gets further along in her pregnancy, the baby will make her eating habits go beyond weird! Even if she hates a particular food now, she could crave it sooner or later!" Percy informed him.  
>"Which means, dear Daddy-Draco, that YOU will have to go to the stores at midnight and beyond to get whatever weird food she's craving! Because you know for damn sure she wont let you get the house elves to go!" Ginny laughed.<br>"Good luck there mate!" Blaise smirked.  
>It wasn't and un known fact that Draco LOVED his sleep. Now he wasn't going to get any.<br>"Aww, it wont be that bad! I promise, if I do get like that then I MAY let you send a house elf. Depending on how nice I'm feeling." Hermione chuckled.  
>"I can make you feel nice." Draco winked.<br>Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Harry, Fred and George pretended to gag.  
>Percy's eyes went wide, and Bill and Charlie just left without a word.<br>Percy followed suit.  
>"Well, you successfully weirded them out!" Theo grinned.<br>For the rest of the night, after Fred and George and Harry departed, Fred and George were doing a weird victory dance and song, the others sat around talking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! BUT HEY HO.. YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU GOTTA DO, Like you guys got to Read and Review?;) A third chapter is coming up cos ive got writing fever! My fingers are itching to write More of this wonderful Dramione! BUT I HAVE A REQUEST, can someone help me thing up a Proper name for my lovely story? PM me or put it in your reviews! THANKS GUYS MUCH LOVE :***


	12. Splodge and a Wedding

**DISCLAIMER- Well Satan hasn't stared that snowball fight yet so I got to keep waiting!**  
><strong>Aha there may be some stuff in this that's a bit far fetched but hey, I'm a Luna in the making!;)<strong>  
><em>Chapter 12-<em>

_Fast forward to Hermione being 4 months Pregnant.. 5Days before the wedding…_

* * *

><p>"THEODORE TALON NOTT! YOU GET BACK HERE NOW SO I CAN BEAT YOU SENCELESS! THIS IS MENT TO BE EMERALD GREEN NOT FOREST GREEN!" Hermione screamed as Theo expertly ducked every ornament that she threw at him.<br>"HERMIONE! CHILL OUT! THINK OF THE BABY!" Theo yelled as he narrowly missed the ornament she threw his way.  
>"I WILL NOT 'CHILL OUT' THEODORE! YOU'VE MESSED UP THE FUCKING DECORATIONS YOU TROMENDOS PRAT!" She shrieked.<br>Just then Draco returned home.  
>"Granger, I got your brownies! Grandma said she's sorry it took so long and to wis- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGY Y-FRONTS IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Draco yelled as he entered the sitting room.<br>"HE MESSED UP MY FUCKING DECORATIONS!" Hermione yelled at Draco.  
>"Okay, stop the yelling Granger, No! PUT DOWN THAT DOWN!" He yelped at she picked up her tea mug.<br>He wrestled it from her grasp and gave her a hug.  
>"Chill out babe. Now, tell me CALMLY what's the matter." Draco said quietly.<br>"He messed up my decorations!" Hermione said again.  
>"How? They don't look messed up to me?"<br>"THEYARE THE WRONG SHADE OF GREEN!" She wailed and burst into tears.  
>Draco began laughing.<br>"Stop..*hiccup* Laughing at me! *hiccup*" She sniffed.  
>"I'm sorry babe, but honestly, are you a witch or what? We can change that ourselves, it's not like that baby is gonna know any different!" He chuckled.<br>"I left my wand up stairs!" She huffed.  
>"Well I think that's a good thing, or we'd be having a funeral for dearest Theo soon, aha Theo, go and get the maid of honour?" He added.<br>Theo left, well he ran from the room, grateful for his chance to escape.  
>"Honestly, Granger, you can't keep doing this, Hormones or not, you've already scarred poor Theo twelve times. No more, it cant be healthy for my boy in here." Draco laughed rubbing Hermione's baby bump.<br>"Shut up! You don't even know that he's a he, it could be a she." Hermione said playfully swatting his arm.  
>"What ever, I still think it's a boy." He sighed. He put Hermione's brownies down on the coffee table and lowered down onto his knees and lifted her shirt.<br>"Hey baby, Mummy's very sorry, she didn't mean to startle you, Uncle Theodore just messed up and made her mad, but I promise it wont happen again. I love you baby. Grandma said hello, she cant wait to give you cuddles. Neither can we." Draco cooed, He always became this almighty softie when it came to the baby.  
>"Alright, break it up! You, Man, raise your hands and back Away from the bump and you'll remain unharmed. Now, who are you and tell us what you've done with the REAL Draco Malfoy!" Theo laughed as he re entered the room with Ginny.<br>"Ha ha ha… Very funny Nott. Just remember, I stopped Granger killing you, I can remind her you fucked up and hold you down while she beats the shit out of you. Ok?" Draco sneered.  
>"Oh there you are Draco!" Theo smirked.<br>"Shut up Theodore!" Hermione sneered.  
>"'Kay Mione." Theo frowned.<p>

* * *

><p>3Days before the big day-<p>

* * *

><p>"THIS ISN'T FUNNY BLAISE SO I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU KEEP LAUGHING I WILL END YOUR FREAKING LIFE!" Hermione wailed.<br>"I'm.. *Ahahahaha*.. Soorrry Mione…It's just sooo funny!" Blaise continued to laugh.  
>Theo, Harry, Fred and George walked in and started laughing hysterically too.<br>"IT IS NOT FUNNY. THE NEXT PERSON I HAVE TO TELL IS GETTING HEXED!" Hermione yelled, which, only made things worse.  
>Fred and George had given Hermione enchanted chewing gum a week ago, when she'd wanted gum. Draco had gotten a hold of it and it exploded across his face, hair and half the room. Unfortunately, charming it made it worse. Hermione learnt that when she tried charming it off, Even more unfortunately the bridesmaid's gowns had been in the room too.<br>"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU BETTER FIX THIS!" Hermione yelled.  
>Blaise continued to laugh and Hermione got pissed.<br>She sent a very painful stinging jinx his way and it hit him in the face.  
>"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He hissed in pain. Everyone else sobered up pretty quickly.<br>"FRED AND GREOGE WEASLEY YOU FIX THIS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER YOU GAVE A PREGNANT WOMAN EXPLODING GUM! THAT COULD HAVE SENT ME INTO EARLY LABOUR YOU STUPID PRATS!" Hermione shrieked.  
>Any colour that had been in the twins faces had gone. Completely vanished.<br>They quickly reversed whatever the gum had done and apologised about a million times to Hermione.  
>She lightened up a bit and lifted the stinging jinx from Blaise, who swore to o whatever Hermione told him first time for the remainder of her pregnancy.<p>

* * *

><p>1Day before the wedding….<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy, Jean Granger and Molly Weasley were discussing wedding charts… again.<br>That morning, they had all moaned and chastised Hermione and Draco for not going by tradition and doing the 'day apart before the wedding'.  
>"Honestly mother I am not going to leave my pregnant fiancée alone for the day because of a stupid tradition!" Draco had said to Narcissa six times before she'd given up on the matter.<br>Draco and Hermione were in the flower garden.  
>"So, how does it feel knowing tomorrow your going to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?" Draco asked her as he massaged her back.<br>"Honestly? Quite weird, but a good weird. I'm looking forward to it, I just wish I wasn't as fat as I am." Hermione frowned.  
>"Aww, babe, your not fat!" Draco insisted.<br>"Don't 'babe' me Malfoy." She warned.  
>"Shut up Granger. You've never moaned about it before." Draco said shaking his head.<br>"You know, you better get it out of your system." Hermione told him pointedly.  
>"Get what out of my system Granger?" He asked as he put his hands on her hips and rubbed circles into the bottom of her back with his thumbs.<br>"Calling me Granger. After tomorrow you can't, I'm not a Granger as of tomorrow." She said smugly.  
>"There's where you've fucked up royally Granger. See, I'll ALWAYS call you Granger, even after we're married. Wanna know why?"<br>Hermione nodded.  
>"Just wait 'till tomorrow then." He laughed.<br>"That's not fair!" Hermione wailed.  
>"Life's not fair Granger, suck it up!" He smirked.<br>"Whatever Malfoy. It's lunch time and your baby is hungry-"  
>"Which one?"<br>"Both, don't talk over me! So as I was saying, It's lunch time, your baby is hungry so help me up so we can go back to the manor. The heat out here is killing me." She sighed.  
>Draco stood and grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her to her feet softly.<br>He let go of one of her hands and locked his finger with hers on the hand he hadn't let go of.  
>Together they walked, or in Hermione's case -slightly waddled, back to the manor.<br>"Oh Hermione dear! How are you! Are you hungry? Come now, Narcissa and I have prepared lunch, your mother has literally just popped home to get her bags and Draco dear? Blaise is looking for you!" Molly informed the pair as soon as they entered the sunroom.  
>"Okay Molly, thank you." Hermione grinned as she made her way into the kitchen to get herself a drink.<br>"Oh, Hermione darling you should have just called Tipy she would have got it for you! She's quite fond of you, you know. Looked after Draco when he was younger if I wasn't around. Lovely elf." Narcissa commented as she saw Hermione pour out some iced tea.  
>"Oh, No I need to keep on my feet, exercise is good for me and the baby." Hermione told her, soon to be, mother-in-law for the thousandth time.<br>"I know, I know, I just worry that your going to over work yourself and get hurt and none of us want that." Narcissa frowned slightly and bit her lip.  
>"It's okay! I understand, I'd be worried about me too, but believe me I'm fine, as soon as that changes, I PROMISE to make Draco get up at one in the morning to get my iced tea." Hermione laughed.<br>"Good, that boy needs more motivation. I get that he wanted it to be YOUR big day, but honestly! He could have put more effort into this wedding." Narcissa tutted.  
>"Aha, but that's Draco."<br>"Yes, laid back, leave It to everyone else, arrogant lazy sod he is." Narcissa shook her head.  
>"But we wouldn't have him any other way, otherwise he wouldn't be what we love most about him." Hermione grinned, Her and Narcissa constantly had this conversation.<br>"Your right, as always dear. I'm glad Draco found you, the things you do for him that you don't notice are tremendous. You were his light when he was lost in the dark, without you I doubt I'd have ever got my boy back. You gave the world the Real Draco back. You've made him truly happy you know, no one could have done it better." She smiled.  
>Hermione was tearing up again… Damn hormones.<br>It was just the time Draco walked in.  
>"Ahh mother, again? Honestly leave something for my vows! How many times do I have to change them? Then again, if they make her cry then I'm glad I change them!" Draco chuckled as he took Hermione in his arms.<br>She buried her head in his chest and sniffled.  
>"Come on Granger, chin up. Cut it out! Baby doesn't like it when your sad remember! Come on Granger cheer up." Draco cooed to her.<br>"It was sooo sweet though!" She wailed to him.  
>"Come on Granger, you can't keep crying every time mother spouts her mushy crap!" Draco said, trying not to laugh.<br>Hermione, however, let out a watery chuckle.  
>"That's my girl." Draco said proudly.<p>

* * *

><p>They made it through the rest of the day without an incident and soon it was time for Hermione and 'Splodge', as Ginny aptly named her baby, to go to bed.<br>Hermione was in her favourite flannel pyjamas and was cuddled up with Draco on their bed.  
>"I love you Granger." Draco told her softly as her eyelids began to droop.<br>"I love you too Malfoy, So does Splodge." She yawned.  
>"I love Splodge too." He smiled and put a hand on her bump.<br>Hermione's eyes closed completely and she fell into a deep sleep.  
>Draco smiled and slipped away, keeping the tradition that the bride and groom couldn't see each other on the day of the wedding(Which involved when they woke up) intact.<br>He went to the garden where he had sat with Hermione earlier that day and laid under the stars.  
>As he watched the stars he thought of Hermione and their baby and how tomorrow, he could officially call her his.<br>Then he fell asleep.

He awoke in the east wing, opposite the west where Hermione was, to Blaise and Theodore jumping on his bed.  
>"GET UP NOW OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR FREAKING WEDDING!" Blaise was yelling.<br>"Mehh, I'm up! I'M UP DAMNIT GET OFF MY BED!" Draco yelled sleepily.  
>"Lets go get ready then!" Theo yelled.<br>"Breakfast man, I want Breakfast!" Draco told him.  
>"Shouldn't have slept in then 'ayy?" Blaise grinned as they dragged Draco into his closet.<br>Theo and Blaise were already dressed in their red suits. Draco and Hermione had agreed to switch their house colours for their groomsmen and bridesmaids. But Draco would have the green on him and Hermione would have the red.  
>Hermione had also told Theo and Blaise SPESIFICLY not to let him slack off and they'd already messed up by letting him over sleep, they wouldn't mess up twice. They were too scared of her to do that.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the West wing…<br>Hermione had her make-up, hair and nails done now she was, with help of corse, getting into her dress.  
>Minutes later…<br>Hermione was in her white, princess gown which had the red lace and veil, with her hair pinned up, her face painted perfectly and she was pacing, not easy to do with a twelve foot train, but hey, this was Hermione Granger she could do anything, right?  
>"I can't do this! I can't do this! Oh god I'm a mess!" She cried to Ginny again.<br>Ginny was sat on Hermione and Draco's bed in her emerald green, knee length bridesmaids dress.  
>"You know, if you weren't pregnant, or if I didn't love Splodge, I'd have slapped you by now." Ginny told her pointedly.<br>"I know! And I would have thanked you for it!" Hermione smiled.  
>"Do you want help with your shoes?" Ginny asked.<br>"No, not yet. I'm leaving them until last minute. They might be unsafe, but I REFUSE to be a head and shoulders shorter then him today of all days!" Hermione told her best friend as she continued her pacing.  
>"Ah! Stop pacing, your making me sea sick!" Ginny mock shrieked.<br>Hermione laughed and sat down just as Pansy, Narcissa, Jean and Molly entered the room. Pansy was also in an emerald green, knee length bridesmaids dress.  
>"OH HERMIONE YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Pansy squealed as soon as she walked in.<br>"Darling your absolutely stunning!" Jean told her.  
>"Dear, you look Fabulous!" Narcissa smiled.<br>"You look like your glowing, honestly it's like you belong in a story!" Molly cried.  
>"Thanks guys! Honestly though I fee fat!" Hermione frowned.<br>"Don't say that! You look amazing Hermione honestly! Come on this is ME, Pansy for crying out loud! I don't lie about these things, I'm brutally honest ALL the time." Pansy reassured her.  
>"Okay, thank you." Hermione sniffed.<br>"Come on, let go get you some tissues!" Ginny sighed.

* * *

><p>Hours later, outside the marquee.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chill Hermione! What would Draco be telling you if he were here right now? Hey?" Pansy tried again.<br>Hermione had been struck with nerves again and was freaking out, again.  
>"He probably say something along the lines of 'Granger, shut up. Your being stupid, now calm down before you upset my son!'." Hermione laughed.<br>"So what are you going to do?" Pansy urged.  
>"I'm going to do as I'm told, shut the hell up and calm myself down and think of Splodge." Hermione agreed.<br>"Good Girl." Pansy grinned. They'd become quite good friends after the war, not like Hermione and Ginny, but close enough.

* * *

><p>At the Altar, Reciting vows.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco was stood, in a crisp, white tux, with a green vest and tie. His laces were also green, when Hermione noticed that, she'd rolled her eyes. His hair was left fluffy and falling in his eyes- just as Hermione loved it.<br>She was stood on his left, in her white Princess gown with the twelve foot train, with tears in her eyes.  
>"Draco, from day one I thought of you as a spoilt, egoistical, stuck up prat with a bighead. To this day, I still think that, but now instead of hating those things about you I love them. They're some of the things that make you the man I love. Since I was fourteen years old I knew I loved you. I never knew for sure what did it for me, maybe it was the trip to hogsmead, the dance at the Yule ball, those long afternoons by the lake, studying in the library. All those things made me fall a little bit more for you, and that every time I saw you smile, it made my heart swell. From the first moment I looked at you smiling, I saw the real Draco, and I fell straight out for him. But I knew I loved you that night, when we sat in the astronomy tower and watched the stars. We didn't say a word that night, because we didn't need to. From that day, I knew there was no one else for me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Hermione was sobbing by the end of her speech.<p>

Then it was Draco's turn.

"Granger, yesterday, you asked me why I'd call you Granger for the rest of eternity, you wanted an answer…well here it is. You'll always be Granger to me, because for me, Granger means more then a surname, She everything to me- The girl that I fell for, the girl that, after the first look- I couldn't take my eyes off, who was my first crush, who beat me at nearly everything, who matched me in every way possible, who didn't take my crap and set me straight, my first kiss, my first love. Granger to me, is everything beautiful, kind, caring, pure and worth while in this world. Granger is the girl that committed the perfect crime… She stole my heart and left her own in it place. The girl that I will spend eternity loving. No matter what I'll always be by your side. That's what Granger means to me and it always will. So get used to it." He told her passionately never looking up from her beautiful brown eyes.

"By the power vested in me by the ministry of magic I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister grinned.  
>Draco put his hands on Hermione's face and lent forward.<br>"I love you Granger." He whispered.  
>"I love you more Malfoy." She whispered back.<br>They sealed their statements with the sweetest kiss they'd ever shared.  
>Met, by the Cheer of their enthusiastic crowd.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- THERE YOU HAVE IT! WHOOP WHOOP, they FINALLY TIED THE KNOT! YIPPIE! Sorry if it seems rushed but it needs to be, we've got a reception and 5 more months of 'splodge' to get thru!…TILL NEXT TIME.. PEACE OUT R&R PWEESE?XX**


	13. Wedding part2 & yet ANOTHER surprise

**DISCLAIMER- Still no snowball fight with Satan… Good enough for you? Also I DON'T own the song in this, Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit apparatus. Awesome Song, I rekomend you Youtube it!:*  
>Chapter 13-<br>Recap-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_' They sealed their statements with the sweetest kiss they'd ever shared._  
><em>Met, by the Cheer of their enthusiastic crowd. '<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione was smiling as they broke apart, Draco had on his signature smirk.<br>"Well Granger, your stuck with me now." He said softly.  
>"I wouldn't have it any other way." She grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>Reception- First Dance-<p>

* * *

><p>Draco led Hermione to the dance floor as the music started.<p>

_'When I see your smile_  
><em>Tears roll down my face I can't replace'<em>

He pulled her close and the started swaying to the music.

_'And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
><em>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<em>  
><em>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one'<em>

"I love you Granger." Draco whispered in her ear.

_'I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven'<em>

"I love you more Malfoy." She told him.

_'It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
><em>Seasons are changing<em>  
><em>And waves are crashing<em>  
><em>And stars are falling all for us<em>  
><em>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter<em>  
><em>I can show you I'll be the one'<em>

"You'll always be the only one for me." He whispered to her.

_'I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
><em>Please don't throw that away<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm here for you<em>  
><em>Please don't walk away and <em>  
><em>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah'<em>

Draco twirled them around the dance floor.

_'Use me as you will_  
><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill<em>  
><em>And I know I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall_  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>  
><em>[to fade]'<em>

Everyone was clapping.  
>"WHOOP WHOOP!" Blaise and Theo hollered from the top table.<br>Hermione blushed slightly.  
>They went and sat back down at their places.<br>"Okay, time for the best man's speech!" Theodore announced.  
>"Which one of us should go first?" Blaise stage whispered.<br>"You, you twonk! You're the best man!" Theo whispered, not so quietly.  
>Blaise nodded and stood up.<br>"Right well, here goes nothing… I've known Draco for Merlin knows how long. In all that time I'd never seen him as happy as his is now. He always lacked that certain spark- Passion if you will, Then we came to Hogwarts and met Mione. I'm going to embarrass him now and inform you all of the huge cru- OUCH MY FOOT, GOD DAMN YOU MALFOY!" Blaise yelped.  
>"Mind your own business then." Draco sneered.<br>" I am! YOU made it my business fro second year onward! As I was saying, he had this crush on her. From second year he tried his best to get her to notice him, Finally in fourth year he succeeded. They've been a happy couple since and I've seen that spark return to his eyes. The fire of his lovely little bookworm brought the world, 'Snide, mean Draco Malfoy' So yes Blame it on her!" Blaise finished.  
>Theo stood as he sat.<br>"Well, clearly he's dead when he gets back to the manor and I don't want to die, so I'll behave. Guys, I'm really happy for you, I'm glad you made it this far and I can't wait to meet Splodge. Have a great day today, and I hope the rest of your lives are just as eventful as they have been so far… Barring another war." Theo grinned.  
>"Well, clearly my best men are a bit brain dead or at least one of them is. Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that and Dinner is served and the bar is open." Draco announced.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why you refused me my honeymoon Malfoy." Hermione sighed.<br>"Granger, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
>"Obviously. This kind of perfection doesn't happen without one."<br>"Well then you might have noticed that your four, nearly five, months pregnant with MY baby so I am not going to risk ANYTHING by going on a honeymoon. Suck it up, you'll have to deal with it. Besides, we've got to go to that scan at St. Mungos about… now. Fucks sake we're nearly late." Draco frowned.  
>"I'm sorry I needed to pee for the thousandth time this morning!" Hermione sneered.<br>"Apology accepted. Come on Granger, we'll floo considering the fact you cant apperate." Draco steered Hermione to the fire place as he spoke, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it on the fire.  
>"St. Mungos."<p>

* * *

><p><em>At .<em>

* * *

><p>"Calling Mr and Mrs Malfoy! Room 11, Healer Annabeth." The announcer… well, announced.<br>Draco nodded and walked with Hermione to room 11.  
>"Hi there, sorry were late, baby seems to be sitting on my bladder." Hermione explained as she got on the bed and lay down.<br>"Its quite alright dear. Ah, so 19 weeks, Scheduled appointment because your growing more then expected. Right, here we go, drink this dear." The healer said before handing Hermione a green potion.

Minutes later…

Healer Annabeth was waving her wand over Hermione's abdomen.  
>She point it at a blank canvas that hung by the door and smiled.<br>"Well I've gotten to the root of your mystery. Your growing that little bit too much because your not having one baby… You've having twins!" Annabeth announced.  
>"Oh My Godric!" Hermione gasped.<br>Draco said nothing.  
>He just stared at the blank canvas that showed both of his babies.<br>He smiled and Hermione noticed, before he could wipe it away, one solitary little tear travel down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**A/N- Another short chapter, My apologies, AGAIN but I cant write mass loads ALL the time, no matter how much I love my readers, I have to give myself a break sometime or another! Please, R&R, Hope you liked it and I'll be posting again, Very soon!:***


	14. Blaise&the cake Again& a Dramione moment

**DISCLAIMER- Still No word from Satan about that damn snowball fight. Honestly I think he's scared of me opening a big can of WHOOP ASS!:L**

* * *

><p>January at the Manor.<br>Harry&Luna, Ginny&Blaise and Pansy&Theo were visiting. Draco and Hermione had found out they're having twins and had had trouble naming them, now they're announcing the names that its taken 6 weeks to put together…

* * *

><p>"So, Come on, we're dying over the suspense here! What have you decided on?" Ginny asked.<br>They were all sat underneath the shade of a willow tree in the back garden of the Manor.  
>"Well, for the boy, We're calling him Scorpius Anthony Draco Brandon Malfoy and for the girl we're naming her Lyra Jean Narcissa Elizabeth Malfoy." Hermione smiled.<br>"They are some long ass names Mione." Theo teased.  
>Hermione threw grass at him.<br>"Shut up! I like them, I made Draco agree to them so that's the way they're staying." Hermione said smugly.  
>"Wow, Drake how far is that stick up your ass? We lost count after the first metre or so?" Blaise snickered.<br>"Tipy?" Draco yelled.  
>Blaise looked confused.<br>*CRACK*  
>"Yes mister Draco, Dose miss Hermy need more iced tea?" Tipy smiled.<br>"Not this time Tipy, I was just going to say, you know that cheesecake we ordered?" Draco asked, smirking at Blaise.  
>Blaise's face fell.<br>"Yes mister Draco I do." Tipy nodded.  
>"No Draco please, don't, I'm begging you… I take it back I swear! I'll owe you, like big time! Please don't!" Blaise pleaded desperately.<br>"Well I'd like it to be served in the sunroom instead of out here if you'll please, its much too hot for poor Granger." Draco smirked.  
>Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Theo promptly doubled over laughing.<br>Yet again, Blaise sold his soul to the devil for that damn cheesecake.  
>"Okay mister Draco, any thing for you miss Hermy?" Tipy asked Hermione sweetly.<br>"No I'm fine thank you Tipy." Hermione reassured the elf as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.  
>Tipy nodded and disappeared again.<br>"Your Such an ass." Blaise scowled.  
>"Yeah and your point is?" Draco smirked.<br>Blaise glared at his best friend.  
>"Well, now I know what your priorities are…" Ginny sighed.<br>"I love you more then the cake babe, I just love that cake more then my ego." Blaise smiled.  
>"Well, while Blaise confesses his love for cheesecake, I'm going inside. It's too damn hot out here and quite frankly, I'm uncomfortable." Hermione informed them and made to stand up.<br>Draco was up like lightning, helping her to her feet.  
>"So, for his next trick is he going to jump through hoops Mione?" Theo grinned.<br>"Nahh, he'll just roll over." Harry said, trying not to laugh.  
>"Maybe he'll play fetch?" Theo added.<br>"Or maybe he'll hex your balls off?" Draco snapped.  
>"Or maybe, we'll be quiet." Theo said hastily.<br>"I kind of enjoy living and I want kids in future, so yeah." Harry reasoned.  
>"Pussies." Blaise snorted.<br>"I will, eat your cheesecake." Theo warned.  
>"You and what army?" Blaise retorted.<br>"Me and the-boy-that-can't-die." Theo said smugly.  
>"Actually, he can die now." Hermione informed Theo.<br>Blaise grinned.  
>"Come on, I need to go inside now." Hermione muttered to Draco.<br>"Ok Granger, come on then."

* * *

><p>They walked back to the manor while the others disused cake, how could take on who and realised that Hermione could actually eat all their cake so they hurried after them.<p>

* * *

><p>"NO THEO GET AWAY FROM MY CAKE!" Blaise roared.<br>Hermione, Ginny and Pansy simultaneously rolled their eyes as they watched Blaise chase Theo around the house.  
>"NEVER!" Theo cackled.<br>"You know, them boys are going to hurt themselves. Wrackspurts just love cheesecake and they'll fight just as much as Blaise would." Luna said in a dreamy voice.  
>"Well, it'll make a great show to watch then wont it?" Harry chuckled as Theo vaulted Draco, who was sitting on the floor in front of Hermione.<br>Draco stuck his foot out and tripped Blaise who had tried going around him to get to Theo.  
>"Damn you Draco!" Blaise hissed as he got up and started running again.<br>Theo zoomed past Hermione and dropped the cake in her lap without Blaise noticing.  
>"Hm, do I or don't I?" Hermione mused.<br>"Do It!" Harry, Draco, Pansy and Ginny chorused.  
>"Hm… I don't know, I've had a lot of cake and I don't think the babies enjoyed that anyway." Hermione frowned.<br>"Give it here, I'll eat it!" Ginny and Draco chorused.  
>"Bite me Malfoy." Ginny said playfully as she grabbed the cake from Hermione.<br>"Woah Red, there will be no biting. I've done my fair share of that, how'd you think your god-kids were created?" Draco winked.  
>"I don't really want to know. If you haven't forgotten I've never shared with you, so you don't share with me." Ginny stated as she started eating Blaise's cheese cake.<br>"NOO GINNY DON'T DO IT!" Blaise roared as he ran into the room and lunged at his fiancée.  
>"GET OFF ME BLAISE! I SWEAR TO GODRIC THEY MIGHT NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO ACCTUALLY HEX YOU BUT I DO!" Ginny yelled as she pulled the cake away from him.<br>"But, But, but Ginnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! M-m-m-my cake?" Blaise whimpered.  
>"Tough luck. You shouldn't have been running around like a dork over some cake, now you've lost out." Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder and went to eat the cake.<br>Blaise whispered something in her ear. Ginny went red and handed him the cake.  
>"Haha! Win!" Blaise snickered.<br>"What was that about?" Hermione demanded.  
>"I can't say around my god kids." Ginny said sheepishly.<br>Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
>"I cant wait 'till I'm not pregnant anymore! I hate being out of the loop!" She said finally.<br>"Aww, babe do- FUCK! WHAT THE HELL GRANGER?" Draco yelled as Hermione hit him over the back of the head.  
>"Don't. Call. Me. Babe." She told him, again.<br>"Sorry. I forgot." Draco winced.  
>"Clearly."<br>"Blaise, where's Theodore?" Pansy asked, realising that her boyfriend hadn't come back yet.  
>"Go look and see." Blaise smirked.<br>"Okay." With that Pansy rose from her seat and went to look for Theo.  
>"So, what is Theo actually doing?" Hermione asked Blaise.<br>He smirked.  
>"I cant tell you. My god kids cant hear what I have to say." Blaise said smugly.<br>Hermione looked murderous. She rose from her seat slowly.  
>"Good thing they're not your god kids then, Am I right Blaise?" She said coldly before walking out of the room.<br>"Well Fucking Done Zabini!" Ginny fumed as she got up to go comfort her friend.  
>"Nicely done Blaise, honestly, HORMONES do I have to spell it out for you? I swear to Salazar, if the next 3 months are going to be like this, the ENTIRE male species is doomed." Draco sighed dramatically.<br>"We're all doomed." Harry sighed.  
>"Leave her alone Harry! She's pregnant and fed up! It's not her fault, if anyone is to blame here its Him!" Luna said pointing at Draco.<br>"Accidents happen…Especially in the middle of a war." Draco grinned.  
>Then they heard a loud sob erupt from upstairs, which turned into lots of sobbing and sniffling sounds.<br>"Merlin!" Draco huffed before standing and departing from the room and running up to his sobbing wife.  
>"Granger! Granger?" He called as he ran up the stairs, his height and leg length allowing him to take them 3 at a time.<br>Ginny emerged from his and Hermione's room looking troubled.  
>Draco nodded at her once and walked past into the room.<br>"Granger, Granger come on, stop this." He sighed slightly as he walked toward the door to the en suit.  
>He rattled the handle. Locked.<br>He thought he'd give her a chance first though.  
>"Open the door Granger." He said firmly.<br>"N-no!" Hermione hiccupped.  
>"Come on Granger, open up." He said a little softer, but still firmly.<br>"I d-don't wan-n't t-to." She hiccupped again.  
>"Come on Angel, open the door, it's just me. Just Draco, come on Angel, you cant keep me out." Draco whispered softly into the crack between the door and the wooden frame.<br>If she didn't let him in now, then he'd unlock it himself and barge in.  
>The lock clicked softly. The door opened slightly.<br>He pushed it and walked in hesitantly.  
>Hermione was sat on the bathroom floor, with red eyes and tear streaks down her face.<br>"Aww Angel." Draco groaned as he sat on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
>"I Hate being pregnant." Hermione sobbed.<br>"No you don't, don't be stupid." He said softly.  
>"I cant actually do anything, I can barley keep up with anything and these freaking hormones do this to me! I hate it!" Hermione insisted.<br>"Granger, calm down. Blaise just has a messed up sense of humour. Just ignore him okay?" Draco said softly.  
>"Its not just that though! I cant do anything on my own anymore really. I'm an independent person and now I need someone with me to help me with everything! It's not fair."<br>"I know Angel, it'll be okay." Draco soothed.  
>"Promise?" Hermione sniffled.<br>"I Promise. If not then well, I'm fucked really." Draco chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- N'Arwww. Teehee, sorry for the late update, been a tad busy :L Here it is, Hope ya' like it!**  
><strong>R&amp;R M'lovilies :)<strong>


	15. An Important Authors Note :L

A/N- I'm sooooooooooooo sorry to all my fans that have been reading, but atm I cant continue writing, I have brain block I'm am currently grieving for my 12yr old cousin who lost her life yesterday.  
>I promise that I'll soon post the next chapter, It'll Hermione's eighth month of Pregnancy and there's gonna be a lot of Drama :L<br>Lets face it, a Dramione fic without Drama isn't worth writing:')  
>Also, i have another DramioneNext Gen fic that im going to upload, I wrote it a while ago and now i want to Upload it.


	16. Mishap at Work

DISCLAIMER / A/N-  
>Hey, I'm EPICLY sorry about how long it's taken me to update but, I've had shit to deal with, trust me, it weren't pretty. I love and Admire how patient you've all been. Thank you! And here it is, the next chapter.<br>Also, I've Got a big shout out to 'JDeppIsMyLovely', for being my most constant reader&&Reviewer for giving such great feed back and for being a great fan!  
>Also, Thankyou for sticking with me, I've been rather inconsistent but I'm back on the ball now… I think… For now.<br>Thankyou!

* * *

><p>Hermione's 8 months gone now.<br>Chapter15-

* * *

><p>"Draco! Let me in the bathroom already!" Hermione called as she repeatedly hit the door.<br>"Granger, you've only just let me in. What in the name of Merlin have you had to drink in like, five minutes that has made you need to piss this bad?" Draco demanded through the door as he prepared for his shower.  
>"Stop with your crude language Draco, the babies can hear you. I need to have a bath or shower. Little Teddy managed to cover me in pudding before they left and its all in my hair and it's horrible." Hermione whined.<br>"Babe, I'm getting in the shower. Can't you use one of the other bathrooms?"  
>"DON'T BABE ME MALFOY! And no, I can't I need help now, unless you don't remember." Hermione said darkly.<br>"Okay. I'm sorry. Didn't mean it, I take it back." Draco sighed dramatically.

* * *

><p>In Hermione &amp;&amp; Draco's bedroom… Draco's at work… Hermione's singing a song she wrote at school.<p>

* * *

><p>"Honey we're not perfect,<br>Yeah baby we're far from it,  
>But your love is the drug that carries me through this war haze.<br>Other people hate on you, but you do no wrong in my eyes, they don't know the truth they only stew on their own lies.  
>I can't live without you, not that I want to try, I'd probably just break down or lay down and die.<br>There's nothing they can do, cause I'm sticking with you.  
>There's nothing they can say, cause I won't listen anyway.<br>Honey, there's nothing they can do,  
>Cause baby, I've fallen in love with you."<br>Hermione was sitting on the window seat, watching for Draco, who'd been gone for nearly six hours.  
>Then Ginny suddenly walked into the room.<br>"Mione?" She called softly.  
>"Yes? Oh, Ginny, when did you get here? I was just waiting for-" Hermione stopped when she looked up at Ginny's face, she had tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.<br>"What's wrong?" Hermione breathed.  
>"I-It's Ha-Harry, and M-Malfoy, they were on a m-mission and a de-death e-eater recognised Malfoy, they're in . Th-They don't k-know if Malfoy's going to make it." Ginny sobbed.<br>Hermione went pale and dizzy. Then the world around her seemed to disappear, blackness surrounded her. The sensation of falling over took her and she faintly heard Ginny screaming her name.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up in , not really remembering how she'd got there.<br>Then it came rushing back to her, Waiting for Draco, Ginny's visit, fainting.  
>" Is it not enough that my fiancé nearly gave me heart attack when he told me what had happened to Harry and Malfoy, but you had to as well?" Ginny laughed weakly from beside her.<br>"I'm sorry Gin. I blame the hormones. B-but have you heard from them? Do you know how he is?" Hermione asked hopefully.  
>"They put him in a magic-induced coma. He's due to wake, after they've fixed his bones and made sure there's no dark magic damage." Ginny said hoarsely.<br>Hermione just nodded, not sure what to say or if the words would come to her.  
>"Do you want to go and see him? They say if you talk to him, it'll do him good, you know, help him keep himself mentally aware and all." Ginny said as she began wringing her hands.<br>Hermione nodded.

* * *

><p>Draco's Hospital room-<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was sat in the only chair in Draco's room, crying silently as she begged him to tell her it'd be okay, as he did every time something bad happened.<br>"Please Draco, just wake up. Just tell me it's going to be okay, please. It's not the same when other people say your going to be okay, I know I never actually believe you, because nine times out of ten your wrong, but hearing you say it brings me peace. Please baby, just come back to me." Hermione sobbed.  
>Nothing. Silence.<br>"Please Draco, we need you. We all do. I cant do this without you so wake your Godric damned lazy arse up! I swear to Merlin I'm going to give you hell." She seethed.  
>After more silence Hermione fell silent again. Just opted for being there. Waiting. Just waiting for Draco to come back to her.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- Well this is a slightly depressing chapter :L Now again, I shall apologise for my LONG freaking delay, but well a lot's been going down so, this is the best I can give you.. For now. I'll update again ASAP! R&R Thanks guys!:D


	17. Dealing with the outcome

**Disclaimer- Sadly, Satan is avoiding my calls atm. My pollyjuice potion still sucks and I cant Imperio J.K into signing it over cause I can't do magic outside Hogwarts just yet. Fail.**  
><strong>Anyway, last time on this story, that I'm yet to name properly, Draco is in , in a coma, Hermione is distraught and like 8 months pregnant. Not good.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco, its me, I'm back, again. Come on honey, its been a week today. Everyone is worried about you. Especially your mother. Everyone has been visiting, we all want to get better already. I need you Draco, I'm about ready to pop. I cant go through that without you and I refuse to try. I will hold them in until you wake up, get off your lazy arse and get out of bed." Hermione snapped.<p>

And again, she blamed the hormones.

"Hermione, dearest, I don't think insulting him is going to make him want to get up." Drawled Blaise as he entered the room with two cups of steaming tea.

"It will. I know my husband. He can't resist a battle of witty comebacks. He'd rather die then see me beat him." Hermione scoffed.

"Huh, I kind of wish you hadn't said that Herms. I hate to think it was the latter." Blaise said uncomfortably as he sat down next to Hermione and handed her one of the teas.

"I do too. I just find it better to say things as I usually would instead of treading eggshells around him. It'd be easier for him. If he can actually hear me that is. And do you know what the worst part is? I'm being induced in a week!" Hermione wailed.

"What?! When did you find that out?"

"This morning. My medi-witch owled me this morning. Apparently, I could have gone full term but there was too much stress, yet I am still having a natural birth." Hermione huffed.

"Well, as interested as I am on how your giving birth, believe me- its fascinating. I think the Medi-wizard is on his way, come on lets go for a walk. Walks are good for pregnant women like yourself." Blaise grinned.

"Shut up Zabini. If you want to do something useful, help me get up." Hermione sighed.

Blaise laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"You know Blaise, if he doesn't wake up soon I'm going to be imprisoned for murder." Hermione said seriously.

"Now now Hermione you cant murder staff for not being able to heal a coma."

"I wasn't talking about the staff, I'm going to kill Draco for stressing me out this bad." Hermione added.

"Fair enough. I'm sure we would all do the same thing." Blaise nodded, figuring it was better to agree with the hormonal woman then argue with her.

* * *

><p>"Its been eleven days Zabini! You know what that means?! It means that I have to give birth to his kids in three days and he is still lounging about in bed! If he doesn't get up soon I'll kill him. I will never forgive him if he misses the birth!" Hermione yelled at Blaise.<p>

"It isn't his fault he is in a coma! I'm, pretty sure it wasn't his first choice!" Blaise yelled back.

"YES IT IS! HE CHOSE TO GO ON THAT MISSION! I TOLD HIM NOT TO. I NEEDED HIM AND NOW HE IS IN A COMA, YOU TELL ME WHAT IM MEANT TO SAY OTHER THEN THE OBVIOUS!" Hermione screamed.

"I'M PRETTY SURE HE DID NOT PLAN THIS! IF FOR ONE MOMENT YOU THINK HE WOULD HAVE GONE IF HE EVEN HAD THE SMALLEST FEELING SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN THEN YOU ARE WRONG." Blaise knew he shouldn't be arguing with her, but he was at the end of his tether.

"DON'T START ON ME ZABINI! MY HUSBAND IS IN A COMA AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!"

"EXACTLY YOUR HUSBAND NOT YOU! HE IS GETTING BETTER. THEY SAY HE'LL BE FINE. SO HE WILL MISS A LITTLE BIT OF THEIR LIVES BUT CANT YOU SEE THAT THIS IS BETTER THEN LOOSING HIM COMPLETLEY?"

Hermione flinched.

"That's it isn't it?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Isn't it?"

"You know the damn answer."

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes. Yes damn it. I'm scared. The great Hermione Malfoy is bloody terrified of going through this. I'm scared of loosing Draco, I'm scared of this birth going wrong, I'm scared of doing this alone, I'm scared that one day I'll have to explain to my children that their daddy isn't ever going to be here. Most of all I'm scared of loosing them all! The worst part is, I know that I cant do anything about it! You have never been through anything like this and I seem to have it all at one and I cant deal with this right now! I need him! I NEED HIM AND HE ISNT HERE!" Hermione yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"It's okay Mione. We're going to get through this, all of us." Blaise sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"But what if we don't?" Hermione whispered.

Blaise just hugged her tighter because he didn't have the answer.


End file.
